4 Soul
by Sage Mistri
Summary: The SD have found out Hiei and Boton have the 4 soul. Now they'll have to protect the worlds, or let them fall to ruin all while having their emotions on high. HB KuramaYukina and maybe others. (revising)
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I own the 4-soul gift, but the Subtle Knife, Golden Compass, Amber Spyglass, and the daemon bit all belongs to Philip Pullman. But the rest is mine.

Formerly known as Friends to Lovers

_**4- Soul**_

_Prologue _

A rumor, a legend, a myth.

Long ago, when the Worlds were beginning to take shape and life was just beginning, the ultimate Rulers of the Worlds made a decision.

They knew that the peace that their worlds started at would not last, so with great care they created the _'Mirror of Worlds'_

The _'Mirror of Worlds' _was just a simple bowl with spring water, which let you look into any Worlds Past, Present of Future.

Once the Rulers saw the fate of their Worlds, the destruction, and the chaos, they set off to give worthy beings, during the time of tragedy, a gift.

Or...maybe even to some a curse.

Each Ruler did the best they could, giving the beings power over Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Ice, Thunder, sometimes-even powers over thread, and the power to tell if people were lying.

But...one Ruler went beyond those powers.

He knew that powers alone could never conquer evil, though he hated to admit it, and spent endless hours thinking up the greatest gift he could give them.

After a while he had completed distributing the powers to everyone.

He had given out reincarnations, friends to help in the time of need, purity, innocence, fates, and now he had one left.

This being would be born during the greatest war of his land, and he needed something powerful to help.

His wife was the one who gave him the idea, with all her talk of souls.

She had been telling a story to the children and daemons that had already come to be, about how inside each and everyone was a soul, and how their Daemon also had a soul. Telling them that instead of 1 they had 2 souls, as Daemons and beings were connected through mind and soul.

He know had the perfect idea.

The 4-soul.

He had already picked a being worthy enough for this task and know just needed to give him a gift.

He gave him, I guess what you would call, 2 incarnations.

One was a Dragon, the best from the War of Demons and Dragons.

One was a Jaganshi, a wielder of the 3rd eye, the strongest Jaganshi from his time.

He gave the boy's incarnation souls, combining 3 souls into 1 body. The boy's, the Dragon's, and the Jaganshi's.

Then as every being has, he gave him a powerful Daemon, another soul that was connected.

With these 3 the boy would be the greatest being in his World but...

This is just a story, a tale.

Something to tell kids to get them asleep at night.

But now...the gift has become known, in the body of one who...doesn't even know its power.

Now this tale will tell of his adventures with his 4-Soul gift or, as he calls it, a curse, and how he'll have to save all the Worlds or let them fall to ruin.

_To be continued _

Revised: Oct. 2, 2004

I hope you guys, and girls like this prologue better then the last one. I have to admit this one does seem better, well anyway, who cares.


	2. The 4 souls

Hello! It's me Neh. I'm sure some of you might be pissed that I changed this. I highly doubt you even know I've changed it.

But anyway, I hope you like it. I'll be changing some of the characters a lot and adding new ones. This is just the beginning and it'll get better. Every since I started writing battle scenes I've been thinking more clearly so the chapters will come up faster, even though school's already started.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own YYH, or anything I wrote that comes form Philip Pullman's His Dark Materials books. I do own Gem, Raven, Ryu, and Alethia. Though she is a daemon.

_**4-Soul**_

__

_Chapter 2- The 4 souls_

_I'll kill that wretch, I muttered to myself, trying not to let my aura falter._

My master's sister, Gem, was training us. We had to keep our auras up to a specific level, or a shock of pain would shot through our entire body. And I really didn't wanna feel that. Knowing Gem she would make it extra painful.

I was wearing a sleeveless silver shirt with baggy black pants. And I was wearing a dark green bandanna, and black bandages around my arms and ankles. I also had finger-less red gloves. Around my neck was a crystal flower with no stem, which was hanging from a gold chain. The flower had four petals; two were blue and two pink. The chain went through the middle of the flower.

That necklace was always hidden under my shirt, and it was so special to me that I only took it off to clean it or fix it.

"Not if I kill her first."

I glanced to my right, and saw Raven, struggling not to let his temper out. He could come out in spirit from when ever I let him; the one think he hated about it was being transparent. At least he could get out of my mind.

He was kinda like me, but a bit different.

He wasn't wearing a bandanna or any bandages. On his forehead there was a vertical cut, which looked like a scar. On his cheeks and the backs of his hands were the same scars. Raven had the same spiky hair, but his starburst was dark purple and so were the edges of his hair. His eyes were light purple. He was wearing a dark green sleeveless shirt with black baggy pants. Around his neck was a silver chain. On the chain was an eye, with a dark purple, dark green pupil. The rest of the eye was black. On both wrists there was a golden bracelet with the same eye on it.

"Your not going to kill her, am I."

I glanced to my left, and saw Ryu, my incarnate, also trying not to let his energy falter.

He was known as the Devil Dragon about 500 years ago. He was the one who beat Yoshimatsu, the demon lord who tried to take over all the worlds and who tried to destroy the Elite Realm, the realm where the true ruler of each world stayed.

Ryu also was kinda like me, but at the same time a lot different.

He had waist-length black hair, strait just like Youko's. It was in a samurai style ponytail. A white streak ran through the middle of his hair. Ryu also had red eyes like I did, and a bandanna like I did, but his was white. A cross shape scar was on his right and left cheek. Black bandages were around his arms and ankles. He was wearing a black shirt with a black sleeveless trench coat over that, and black baggy pants. Hanging around his neck was a black chain, which had a gold crystal dragon hanging from it. The crystal dragon had red blazing eyes and was in a flying position.

I sighed, hanging my head down, while also making sure I kept my aura up.

I guess I was the only one who could control my temper.

"You 2 really shouldn't think of killing Mistress Gem."

That was my daemon.

Since I doubt you know what a daemon is, I'll tell you.

A daemon is a part of you in the form of an animal. Everyone has one, even if you can't see them. They are able to turn into any type of animal, until they reach 18. That's when they pick one form to stay in for the rest of their lives. It also has the power to talk, and both of your minds are connected so you know what the other is thinking. And one more thing, your daemon will most likely be the opposite gender of you.

My daemon's name was Alethia. It means truth, but that wasn't the reason I named her that.

My grandmother, Lyra Silvertongue, was the first one to ever to be able to read the Alethiometer without the help of the books. I never knew my mother, and when I was abandoned my grandmother and grandfather took me in. My grandfather name was Will, and he controlled the Subtle Knife.

Back to my daemon. At the moment she was a snow leopard. Don't know why she likes that one so much.

"You 2 really need how to control your tempers." Alethia said nodding her head.

"Whatever, Alethia. I remember a few occasions that you gave away Moki's position." Raven said nodding toward me.

I growled out. "How many times have I told you not to call me Moki."

Stupid nickname, I thought.

"But Sai gave it to you. Does that mean you don't like Sai anymore." Ryu taunted.

I tried with all my might not to blush. In the end I just turned my head and muttered, "I never liked Sai. Anyway, she's dead." My eyes narrowed as I thought back to that day, when I lost Sai and I got Raven and Ryu.

I saw outta the corner of my eye Raven and Ryu looking down, with solemn looks on their faces.

Wow, that's something you don't see everyday, I though holding back a smile.

Alethia turned into a wolf and put her paw on my knee, as she looked up at my face.

I couldn't help but smile at that.

"But, she'll be reincarnated. So it's not that bad." I said smiling at Raven and Ryu. They were okay, when they weren't being annoying.

"Good, we couldn't have our _master _getting all teary-eyed on us." Ryu said with a smirk.

"Hey! I've never cried before, I may be the most child-like, but Id never cry." I shouted, glaring daggers at them.

"Whatever." Raven said then muttered, "Crybaby."

I looked between Raven's low head, which most likely had a smirk to Ryu's grinning face.

"Ah, shut up! You know for a fact that I've never cried in my life, since you have all my memories. And besides, isn't Vinodbhai supposed to be the crybaby." I said with a grin.

"Hmm. You're right." Raven thought out-loud.

"Ya he's like-"Ryu said, if _Mistress _Gem hadn't come in and cut him off.

"Well the 12 hours are up." She said.

Gem, who was really 45, looked good for her age. She had waist-length brown hair, which was in a braid, and long bangs on both sides of her head. Her pink eyes were very penetrating; they looked to be staring right into your soul. She was about 5'3 and was wearing a plain navy blue shirt with baggy black pants.

We all have this weird obsession with baggy black pants. We think other color pants won't look good, well unless they're jeans. I guess we're just weird that way.

"Finally." All of us sighed, and our aura faded away.

Oh, I forgot to tell you what color aura's we had.

Ryu had a navy blue-almost black and white aura.

Raven had a dark purple aura.

And I had a red and silver aura. It's kinda surprising I don't have a black one like Ryu. Oh, well.

"Well, I have to go into town for some things, I trust you 4 will be okay while I'm gone." Gem said glaring at us.

I couldn't help but grin as the other 2 were doing. Even Alethia looked as if she was grinning.

"We'll be fine." Alethia said, still in her wolf form. In her wolf form she had black and silver sleek fur.

"You better be." Gem said glaring at Raven and Ryu the most.

I couldn't help but snicker.

"That's goes for you too." She said switching her eyes to me.

"Oh." I groaned looking down.

"I'll be going now." Gem said as she left the room.

"So...what are we gonna do?" Alethia asked.

"Wanna play video games." Ryu asked.

"Fine with me." Raven said as Alethia and I just shrugged.

To be continued 

I hope you liked it. I know I just left it off right there, but next chapter it'll be better, I promise. Now to write to the reviewers.

**Sapphire Angel: **Thank you for being my first reviewer on this story. I know the prologue was short, but I made it as long as I could. I like the Philip Pullman book's a lot too, you might see a lot more people from there.

**Read this: **No one reviewed whom they wanted Hiei to be paired with. If I don't get an answer for this chapter, it'll automatically be Hiei and Boton. SO PLEASE PICK!

Please R&R


	3. Botan finds out

Told you I'd update fast from now one. It only took me 4 days to get it up, used to take me a month.

I didn't get any reviews but I'm still writing.

And I'm also sorry for changing Hiei's personality, but he so much cooler and more child-like. If you don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YYH or anything from Philip Pullman's book. The idea belongs to me and so do the characters you don't see in YYH or the Dark Materials (Philip Pullman's books)

Neh: Well anyway, on with the story. And please R&R!!!!!

_**4-Souls**_

_Chapter 3: Boton finds out_

"Yo, old hag!" Yusuke shouted as we walked into Genkai's temple.

We were all here, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Keiko, and Yukina and of course me. Well everyone wasn't here. Hiei had gone to Makai. Wish he could have stayed. Genkai had said if I got a little better with my katana Hiei might train me.

And yes, I can use a katana. I'm not as weak as people are led to believe especially since I'm not a human.

"What do you want dimwit?" Genkai asked as she turned the corner and walked up to use.

"We were wondering if we could stay here a while. We're kind of bored." Keiko said before Yusuke could say anything.

"Knock yourself out." Genkai said nodding toward the door to the living.

Just as I was about to go in, Genkai stopped me.

"Yes Genkai?" I asked, looking at her curiously.

"I've finally gotten you into the Teken Battlegrounds." She said smiling.

"Really!" I asked surprised.

"Yes, now come on." Genkai said leading me down the hall.

"Alethio, we're finally into the Teken Battlegrounds." I said excitedly to my daemon, Alethio.

Yes, I can actually see my daemon. All Mages can see their own daemons. And I'm a light mage, though my friends didn't know it.

He was in a gold-red mongoose and was wrapped around my neck.

"Do you think now that Hiei guy will train us?" Alethio asked, changing into a wolf as he jumped off my shoulders to trot beside me. He was a magnificent white gold in color, with light purple eyes.

"He might. I really hope so. You know, for some reason I feel connected to Hiei. I don't know why. Kinda weird, huh Genkai?" I asked.

I didn't wait for the answer, as I just saw that Alethio wasn't making pretending to gag like he usually did when I talked about Hiei.

I my eyebrows furrowed in thought and asked, "Why aren't you gagging or something? I thought you hated Hiei, and now you're asking if he'll train us!"

Alethio froze for a second but took hold of himself and kept walking.

"I do. I just don't like that guy, he's too merciless." Alethio said turning his head away.

"Alethio, you can't hide it from me. You actually like Hiei now, don't you?" I asked, though I knew the answer.

He liked Hiei now, and there was no going past that. He must have talked to Hiei's daemon, and since I couldn't help myself I had to ask.

"What does she look like?"

Other people couldn't see your daemons unless you wanted them to, but your daemons could see other daemons.

"W-who?" Alethio asked stuttering a bit.

"I know you met Hiei's daemon, so what does she look like." I asked, yet again.

Alethio let out a growl and said, "She was in Wolf form."

"What did she look like?" I asked.

I wonder if Hiei's daemon is cute and fuzzy like Yusuke's spirit beast. Now that would be funny.

"She...she had silver and black fur." Alethio said quickly.

Silver and black fur!

I couldn't help but gasp.

"B-but only Darkness Mages can have daemons with black and silver fur." I said shocked, rooted to my spot.

An involuntary shiver went down my spine as I closed my eyes. I had been so close to a darkness mage and I never even known it. A Darkness Mage! I could have practically touched him; one actually looked at me. A darkness mage was so close. Another shiver went down my spine as I held my hand over my fast-beating heart.

You must be wondering why I getting so worked up over Hiei being a Darkness Mage.

Well let me start by saying Light Mages can only be females while Darkness Mages can only be males. So to have children Light Mages and Darkness Mages mate.

Light Mages can't really even try to resist Darkness Mages, they're...just so...perfect to us.

Now to other types of mages, it wouldn't be that way. Water Mages would be more connected to Fire or Ice, and would turn their head in disgust at the mention of ever mating with a Darkness Mage.

Maybe that's why I feel drawn to him, I thought. He is good-looking. My thought went to Hiei for what seemed like eternity, until I finally came to my senses.

THIS IS HIEI WE'RE TALKING ABOUT, I shouted in my mind. I almost went off the deep end.

I was breathing quite heavily on the outside, and I saw Alethio had felt the same sensations as I. Along with that I was also blushing.

I glanced to the right as I heard chuckling, and saw Genkai with her eyes closed and hand to her mouth.

I blushed a bright red.

Being caught thinking of a Darkness Mage is not something I want people to know, even if I can trust Genkai.

"Boton, how old are you?" Genkai asked.

"16." I replied, still breathing quite heavily.

I closed my eyes as those sensations swept through my body yet again and I shivered visibly, just as Alethio.

Genkai chuckled more at me and muttered something that sounded like 2 more years.

I tilted my head in thought.

2 years, for what?

"Let's get your mind off Hiei, shall we?" Genkai said walking inside.

I blushed again.

She had even known I was thinking of Hiei.

This is soooo not good.

I hope this is just a phase or something, since he is the first darkness mage I saw, so of course I reacted that way. I don't really like him. Good.

"Now, Boton, this is the portal that will take you to the Teken Battlegrounds. I won't be able to go with you, but you'll meet Koto on the other side." Genkai said.

Inside was a black-gold swirling portal. A lot different then Spirit World's, but oddly soothing at the same time.

I was like the portal was calling out to me and I couldn't help but close my mind and let the pulse waves from the portal cover me.

The brought my mind back to the sensations I felt when I thought of Hiei, but this time they were less intense and made me fell a bit warm. I felt a small jolt in my mind as Alethio walked trough.

Mages' daemons can go as far away from their masters as possible without feeling pain while daemons of demons and humans can't.

"See ya later, Genkai." I said like I was in a trance. I then walked through the portal.

**Meanwhile **

"I wonder if they would be mad if I called grandmother." Gem thought aloud to herself.

She was walking down the street with her bestest friend in the whole wide world and sometimes greatest enemy, Sueng Mina.

She was actually my sister/

Sueng Mina had a small build with a pretty face. Some say she was a goddess, which wasn't very far off. She had kind blue eyes, not light blue, but regular blue. Her ankle-length hair was a dark navy blue with a silver zigzag streak going down the middle, and was always in a high ponytail. Whenever you saw her, she would be wearing a navy blue or silver kimono.

"I'm sure they would, but...call her anyway. They've ruined our lives many a time, let's ruin theirs." Sueng Mina said a smirk appearing on her delicate face.

"That's childish...but who cares." Gem said shrugging, a smile on her lips.

"YEAH! We're going to make your life a living hell H..." Sueng Mina started to shout but she saw people staring at her, She looked around with her fist still in the air. She brought it down in front of her face, while is closed her eyes in anger.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!!!" She shouted causing most of the people on the street to go deaf.

Gem was unaffected by it, having her Sueng shout even louder before.

"Now...hurry up and call them." Sueng Mina said excitedly.

It's a wonder we aren't teenagers, we sure to act like that, Gem thought as she took a silver cell phone out of her pocket.

**Somewhere else  
Hiei POV**

"Hiei?" Ryu asked as Raven and I played Arctic Thunder in the Battle mode. I was unfortunately losing by one hit.

"Yeah?" I asked as I swerved out of the way to avoid a Snow Bomb.

"I was wondering, what if your spirit detective friends-"Ryu started but I didn't let him finish.

"Acquaintances." I cut in.

"Acquaintances?! Yeah, right." Raven said as he paused the game.

I looked confusedly at him, and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Please, you think they're your friends and there is no denying it. Sejal used to say the same thing about Larry and now they're best friends for crying out loud." Raven said throwing up his hands.

"So...she's...she's Sejal. The psychopath, the one that's scared of golden monkeys, whose mind was corrupted by the stupid boys in her school, and the one who loves confusing people! You cannot compare me to her. She's an idiot." I shouted at Raven.

She's also the one who can't make up her mind whom she likes. Love is for the weak of mind, yep. And of course Sejal is of the weak of mind. Actually she has no mind at all.

I couldn't help but let out a smirk.

"But you're afraid of golden monkeys, and you're a psychopath." Ryu pointed out, bringing me out of my mind. He must have not seen my smirk.

"I'm not _afraid _of Golden Monkeys, I just get this incredible urge to kill one when I see one. And WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M A PSYCHOPATH!" I shouted glaring at Ryu and Raven. "I AM NOT A PSYCHOPATH!"

Everyone always thinks I psychopath. Just because I like to kill people doesn't make me a psychopath. Or...does it? Hmm...

"Suuuuure." Ryu and Raven both said sarcastically.

"Che." I said, turning his head and crossing his arms.

"You never answered my question." Ryu said.

"What was the question again?" I asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck.

Both Ryu and Raven got major sweat-drops on their heads.

I laughed nervously, still rubbing the back of my head.

"And I thought _I _was the most stupidest of this threesome." Raven said.

"WHAT! I can forget things, too." I said pouting, glaring lightly at them.

After a while we all burst up laughing at the stupid face I was making.

After we were finished Raven asked, "What would happen if your spirit detective acquaintances came over?"

"Hmm..." I put my finger to my chin and looked up upwards. "I'd most likely shout at you for jinxing me then proceed to strangle you. Then I would try wiping their memory's clean, failing miserably because I keep forgetting the spell for it. So then after I'm calmed down and stop acting like an idiot with you guys I would explain it to them. Oh! I forgot one little thing. After I strangled you I would most likely strangle the person who invited them over, namely Sueng Mina."

Ryu was laughing nervously, knowing what happens when I get mad and that when I strangle him he'll be feeling that for a while.

Raven was smirking and I knew mentally that he was laughing at Ryu for bringing that up.

"Wanna go spar?" I asked.

Playing games was getting old anyway.

"Yeah I guess." Ryu said stretching, "I was getting bored watching you guys play."

"Free-for-all?" Raven asked smirking at us.

"What else." I said, shrugging as both Ryu and me smirked.

_To be continued_

**_Hiei and Boton Fans read this: _**I hope you like this H/B story. It's the first one I've ever written and I really, really, hope you like it.

I know the title was _Botan finds out _but she only found out about Hiei being a Darkness mage. I couldn't think of a better title. Anyway R&R!!!


	4. Boton's Emotions

This chapter will only be about Boton going to Teken, but Hiei and his 2 teasing counter-parts will come in next chapter. Grinning

If you have any questions, feel free to ask.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YYH or anything from Philip Pullman's book. The idea belongs to me and so do the characters you don't see in YYH or the Dark Materials (Philip Pullman's books)

_Last time _

"Yeah I guess." Ryu said stretching, "I was getting bored watching you guys play."

"Free-for-all?" Raven asked smirking at us.

"What else." I said, shrugging as both Ryu and me smirked.

_**4-Souls**_

_Chapter 4: Boton's emotions _

**Boton POV **

"Woah." I muttered as I appeared beside the ring.

The ring went up to my waist and was pure silver, no lines, made out of one whole rock and was twice as big as the one in the Dark Tournament. The ring seemed to be sending out a glow from deep within itself giving off a light so I could see a bit past the ring. Bones littered the ground and the scent of fresh blood lingered in the air. Decaying trees surrounded the battlegrounds and the grass had long since died.

Seeing some dead flowers to the side I knew this used to be beautiful place, before the Ravens had destroyed it.

My fists clenched in anger as I thought of the Ravens. They were the ones that made us live in fear. Attacking our villages on our Mage plane. They would destroy children without a second thought so they could destroy our race, and take control of our world.

The name of our world was Saikai and we were balanced with Sakai. Just like Ningenkai and Rekai and of course Makai and Meikai.

I tried calming my thoughts when I remembered what I was originally doing.

I shivered as a cold wind blew and I looked around. I could only see the ring and past that... darkness.

"Alethio?" I asked cautiously and quietly, thinking if I said it loudly I would disturb this land of death. I hugged my self as another wind blew.

I started walking along trying to see past the darkness.

"A-Alethio." I stuttered a bit louder.

This place was getting creepier by the minute. I gasped as I heard a soft moaning along the wind.

"All right, this place is officially creeping me out." I said to myself as a think fog surrounded the ring and I.

Oh, carp. What the hell am I going to do? I know.

I summoned my oar and started flying up. But the higher I flew the fog thickened until I could barley see my hand in front of my face.

"Well, that plan didn't work. Might as well go back down." I muttered as I flew back down.

I landed and then tried reaching my mind to Alethio's, trying to find him.

"I can't feel him!" I gasped surprised.

I feeling of great loneliness swept through me causing my body to shudder violently.

"Alethio." I called out weakly as I sank to my knees. I held my head in my hands as I closed my eyes tightly.

Both of our minds were supposed to be connected no matter how far apart we were, but know that I couldn't feel him...it...it felt awful. I-I had never been alone before always having Alethio by my side...but know he was gone...and I was alone. Now I knew what if truly meant to be alone. It was like I was abandoned on a lone Island by my own parents with...nothing living except...me.

I drew my knees up to my chest and leaned my head on them. A few small sobs escaped my but no tears. I distinctly remember someone from my past telling me to never shed tears, saying you'll be happy sooner or later and that why waste tears. That person had said that when one of my best friends had died...but was it okay to cry when you're hopelessly lost, I asked my self.

I was almost tempted to let out a couple of tears when his voice rang out in my mind.

_Don't you ever cry for the death of a loved one! They would want you to be happy and live a good life, not one where you cried all the time! And especially don't cry if you _think _you're alone. You're never alone. You have Alethio...and...me. _

As this rang out in my head I had a glimpse of a blood red eyes with glints of the brightest silver. I knew for certain that that was the eye color of my long-forgotten best friend. My best friend who I will now devote most of my time to remembering.

"He's right." I muttered, my voice cracked. Even if I felt alone, I wasn't. I still had him and Alethio would come back...hopefully.

I stood up weak still from the emotion that had swept through me. I looked around, blinking fast to rid the tears from my eyes.

Just when I was going to lose hope again one section of the fog disappeared and I could make out the blurry figure of a Japanese temple.

It seemed welcoming so I walked toward and after a while of walking I heard barking.

"Alethio." I wondered turning my head to the right. And there he was, in his dog form running toward me. "Alethio." I said smiling as I kneeled down. As he came within arm reach I hugged him.

"Thank god, Alethio. This place is giving me the creeps. I was so scared!" I muttered into his fur trying to control my tear, which threatened to fall.

"Me too. But I knew you wouldn't give up." He said, snuggling into my grip.

He had felt the same I had.

Trying to lighten my sprits he said happily, "I've found Koto!"

"You have?" I asked tilting my head to the side, my thoughts well away from what had happened just moments before.

"Yep, come on." He said, running toward the temple.

After what seemed like eternity we got to the entrance. Instead of a temple it was a dojo.

"A temple?" Alethio asked, and I swear I saw a smirk.

"WHAT! It kinda looked like a temple!" I shouted defending my honor. "And besides, how many times have I told you not to look into my mind?" I glared daggers at the pure white dog in front of me, but as usual he remained unaffected.

"Somewhere around 100 but have I listened? Never. So why don't you just stop trying." Alethio said looking up at me.

There's that doggy-grin again. If he wasn't connected to me, I'd...

"You must be Boton. Did Teken give you a scare?" I heard.

I looked up and there was Koto, though she looked a bit different. Her hair had grown past her waist and hung loose. Her bangs had grown to frame her face and were dyed silver at the tips. Instead of her Dark Tournament clothes, she wore a gold shirt with the sleeves going past her knuckles, and showed a bit of her stomach. Along with that she was wearing blue pants with a black streak going down both sides.

"Woah. You look different." I said.

"Well, yeah. It's been a while since the DT, hasn't it? So did the Teken Battlegrounds give you a scare?" Koto asked smiling.

"I'm ashamed to say, but yes. I couldn't even feel Alethio, here." I asked petting him. He still hadn't changed from his dog form.

"Don't be ashamed. I felt the same way. It happens to a lot of mages and demons, but after a while you get used to the darkness." Koto said putting an arm around my shoulders.

She sure had changed.

"And you wanna know why this is better than the stupid old DT?" Koto whispered.

"What." I asked.

That here there is more blood and gore, I thought jokingly in my head. That would never have been my reason.

"I'm...**AWAY FROM JURI**!!" Koto shouted throwing her hands up.

I think I'm deaf as I started hitting my ear. I glanced at Alethio and say he was glaring daggers at Koto and his ears were pressed against his head.

"SHUT UP!" I heard a male voice yell from inside the dojo, not temple, dojo, I reminded myself.

"MAKE ME, YA BAKA!" Koto shouted back shaking the fist at the West Side of the dojo.

She turned toward me and said, "That was Ei. He's always so annoying. But you'll get to like him eventually. Nobody can stay mad at him for long. Nobody can stay mad at the Sinsen boys fore long."

"Sinsen?" I asked.

"Hmm?...Oh! I forgot! You're new here! Sinsen are where most of the boys, that come to the Teken Battlegrounds, are from. They're really nice and always love playing around. And the Sinsen girls are even nicer." Koto said smiling.

We had started walking down a stone path up to the dojo. I was amazed at how it could be so beautiful here when on the other side of that fog everything was dead.

The dojo had a small grove of trees, and a pond near the entrance. A fence was against the south side of the pond, which had roses all over it. A Field of daffodils could be seen through a break in the trees.

"Where are we going anyway?" Alethio asked looking at Koto.

"We have to get you signed up of course. We like to keep track of the fighters and battles. Especially the really, really, really bloody ones." Koto started rambling.

A small sweat-drop appeared on both Alethio's and my face. This girl-uh-cat girl really is obsessed.

I heard Koto say something about Hiei just as she stopped rambling.

"What did you just say?" I asked as I stopped and looked at her.

"I really, really like bloody things?" Koto asked turning towards me.

"No, no. The thing about Hiei." I asked furrowing my brows in thought.

"Oh, that. Hiei comes every 10 years for the Mortal Kombat Tournament. Last time I swear the whole ring was covered in the blood Hiei drew from his opponents. It was so beautiful." Koto said clasping her hands and getting all starry-eyed.

I had no time to sweat-drop at her as I thought over Hiei.

_ There is quite a lot of stuff Hiei has hidden from us. I telepathically told Alethio._

_ Told you I didn't like that guy. Alethio said avoiding my eyes._

_ Oh, I know you felt what I felt, so don't even try it, Alethio. I snapped glaring visibly at Alethio.  
  
_

"I would love to see you 2 fight but can we hurry? I have to get you signed up, 'member?" Koto said childishly as she ran down the path.

"Coming." I muttered as Alethio and I ran after her.

_To be continued_

I hope you liked it, and I'm sure you know who Boton's best friend is. BLOOD RED EYES! COME ON PEOPLE!!!!!! But they also have silver in them...so who knows. Well I do, but I'm not telling and as always PLEASE R&R!!!!


	5. Hiei finds out

_Answer to my lovable reviewers, thank you for reviewing my poorly written work. (A.K: You're to modest for your own good.) (Me: OH! SHUT UP!)_

**_Tuathafaerie: _**Okay, I still can't get over the fact that the writer for Tethered: or a Demon's kiss is dangerous is actually reviewing ME! I really liked that story even though I couldn't review. I'm to busy, I'm sorry. My parents don't like me on the Internet a lot either, so that's another reason. I'll hopefully get time to review your other story, hopefully. And can you tell me what made you think of Soul Caliber, I might be able to use that. Oh and you'll see Lyra and Will, don't worry. And I'm sorry for the long answer, please go on and read my story. Oh, and grammar is SO not my thing!

**_Rose-Kitsune15: _**Why did you back away? I don't get it. Well anyway, I LOVE PHILLIP PULLMAN'S BOOKS TOO! AREN'T THEY THE GREATEST? I'm even thinking of writing a fanfic about his books, though I'm still thinkingâ€I wonder what my daemon would look likeâ€I wish they were real! Starts getting teary eyed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YYH or anything from Philip Pullman's book. The idea to the story belongs to me and so do the characters you don't see in YYH or the Dark Materials (Philip Pullman's books)

_Last time _

"No, no. The thing about Hiei." I asked furrowing my brows in thought.

"Oh, that. Hiei comes every 10 years for the Mortal Kombat Tournament. Last time I swear the whole ring was covered in the blood Hiei drew from his opponents. It was so beautiful." Koto said clasping her hands and getting all starry-eyed.

I had no time to sweat-drop at her as I thought over Hiei.

_ There is quite a lot of stuff Hiei has hidden from us. I telepathically told Alethio._

_Told you I didn't like that guy. Alethio said avoiding my eyes._

_Oh, I know you felt what I felt, so don't even try it, Alethio. I snapped glaring visibly at Alethio._

"I would love to see you 2 fight but can we hurry? I have to get you signed up, 'member?" Koto said childishly as she ran down the path.

"Coming." I muttered as Alethio and I ran after her.

**_4-Soul_**

_Chapter 5: Hiei finds out _

**_Hiei POV _**

I grunted in pain as I was thrown against a tree.

This was so not fair, I thought. How come they always team up against me?

Yes, Ryu and Raven were physical now because I put a spell on them, allowing them to become solid for at least an hour or two.

I dodged out of the way just in time, making Raven miss me and punch the tree, sending it crashing down. He turned his head to look towards me and sent a glare.

The scars that he had on his cheek, forehead, and the backs of his hands were really Jagan eyes, and they were opened, and furious.

I took no mind to his display of anger and sped toward Ryu, who was aiming an arrow at me.

Ryu now had black dragon wings jutting out from his shoulder blades. Black wolf ears with silver tips were standing strait up neatly on his head and a silver wolf tail with a black tip was wound around his waist.

"Raven's heart; Pierced." He shouted as he let loose the arrow. As soon as that one left the bow 4 more soon followed.

I dodged all of them and brought my fist back to punch him, but Ryu blocked with his arm.

My eyes narrowed as he tried punching me, but I also blocked with my arm. We stayed there for a second before I sensed Raven probing my mind to make me temporarily disabled.

But thankfully Alethia was still on my side, and she sent a sphere of silver fire toward Raven from her mouth. She was a silver fox with black tips on her tail and ears.

"Thank god, you're still on my side, Alethia." I muttered hanging my head with eyes closed.

That was a big mistake, as I soon found out, as it gave Ryu the time to jump back a couple of feet. Before I had time to react he had already blown a gust of wind at me with his steel-like wings.

"Cheap shot." I muttered glaring as I stood my ground a few feet away from my original spot.

"You weren't paying attention." Ryu said smirking at me.

Now I'm ticked off, I thought as a smile came to my lips, making Ryu nervous.

"So ya wanna play? LET'S PLAY!" I shouted as I sped away.

"Hiei. We're training, not playing games." Ryu muttered as he looked around for me.

"Fighting will always be a game for me." I said smiling from behind.

Ryu quickly turned around and punched me; well actually it was my after-image.

"Hell." I muttered as a crimson bow and a silver arrow appeared in my hands. "Arrow!" I let the arrow go, heading strait for Ryu.

I quickly turned around and shot another arrow, this one heading strait for Raven.

Unfortunately both of them blocked it, but they didn't get out of the attack without a scratch.

"Damn you." Raven and Ryu muttered, as they staggered up.

While they were trying to get up, I sent a telepathic message to Alethia saying I could take care of 'em.

She immediately backed off and started watching the fight with mild curiosity, using this time to groom herself.

They both stood up, and nodded at each other with a small smirk.

What the hell are they planning?

I had no time to ponder as Raven sent a sphere of black fire towards me. I barely dodged it, then Ryu came up behind me and slashed me with his wings.

I grunted in pain, as the attack knocked me into the sphere of black fire. Smoke covered the spot where I was standing, blocking me from view.

"Now, that wasn't very nice." I said cheerfully as the smoke blew away. My hands were clasped behind my back and I was jumping from foot to foot. Grinning an innocent grin the whole time. I was unscathed.

I heard Ryu and Raven gasp and I opened my once closed eyes. While I was giving away a cheerful façade, my eyes showed seriousness, which both of my counter-parts saw.

"Now for some really fun." I said as I flicked my wrists. 4 Kunai's in each hand appeared.

"Oh, crap." Ryu and Raven muttered.

"Cobra Kunai's!" I shouted as threw the Kunai's toward Ryu and Raven. They had an almost invisible thread of my energy tied to them, which in turn were tied to my fingers, so I could control which way they moved.

I said almost invisible because when the sunlight hit the silver thread it would show. Thank goodness I didn't use red energy, everyone can see that.

Yep, along with being a Darkness Mage I also have all the powers a Thread Mage has. You can get the powers my practicing them, and once know how to use every kind of power of every type of Mage you advanced up to a Sage. Not many Mages have been able to get that far, but I hope I'll be a Sage soon.

The Kunai's, with small flicks of my wrists and fingers, tried striking my counter-parts like Cobras. First going up into the air and then striking down with incredible force.

Unfortunately they dodged all my blows, but that didn't affect me.

I flicked my wrist back, so all my Kunai's came back in-between my fingers.

"Now you can't say this isn't fun." I said cheerfully, smiling at both of them.

"We can." Raven muttered.

"And we will." Ryu said, fists clenched by his side.

"THIS IS NOT FUN!" They both shouted as Raven created a shock wave, with his Jagan eye, to knock me off balance.

"Wha!" I shouted as I landed on my rear.

Instantly 1 dagger was behind my neck and the tip of Ryu's tail was against the front side of my neck. And let me tell you, Ryu has some Steel Mage blood in him making his wolf tail as hard as, well, steel.

"So...surrender?" Raven asked coolly from behind me.

Ryu just looked at me with emotionless eyes.

"Absolutely," I said nodding, "NOT!" I shouted narrowing my eyes. In that same instant I flicked both my wrists, all 8 Kunai's appearing, and flicked my fingers behind me and in front of me. The Kunai's instantly rose up and striked the 2, knocking them into opposite trees.

Before they could even open there once closed eyes, 1 kunai tip was against both of their necks.

"Give up." I asked softly, but still audible.

Raven and Ryu took a short second searching for a chance of escape, but found none, as my other kunai's were still in the air, swaying, like a cobra waiting to strike.

"We surrender." They both muttered.

I let a small smile creep up to my lips as I flicked my wrist back, kunai's disappearing into thin air.

"Evil." Ryu muttered as he and Raven stalked up to me.

"Whatever." I muttered.

My gaze shifted to the trees, as I tried to contain the longing that tried to show in my eyes.

Ryu and Raven must of seen this, and said they were going inside to play video games and said I could do whatever I want.

"Okay. Well, see ya." I muttered, trying to contain my surprise.

Usually they aren't this...this...I can't remember the word...Oh! I know! Understanding!

Their eyes looked a bit different as they nodded toward Alethia, but I took no mind as I entered the forest.

"Nice battle, Hiei." Alethia said as she jumped to my shoulder and turned into a black Cobra with silver shining eyes.

"Thanks." I muttered, as I allowed her to continue.

She's trying to get something from me, I thought as my brows furrowed.

What does she want?

"I hate you." I heard Alethia mutter knowing I knew she wanted something from me. "Anyway, Genkai mentioned something to me." She hinted.

"And...what does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"Well...Genkai said she found someone who really has potential with a sword. It's a mage-"Alethia started.

I don't really like where this is going, I thought as I tuned out. No way, no how, no-Did...Did she just say Boton!

"Who?" I asked.

I must be hearing things, Boton's not a mage...is she?

I swear I saw Alethia smirking.

"Boton of course, did you not know she was a mage. And guess what her daemon, as a mongoose sorta thing, is a gold-red in color."

Now I know she was smirking.

I felt blood rush to my cheeks, as I stopped, rooted to the spot.

I looked forward with widened eyes.

A l-light mage! A LIGHT MAGE! I-I think I'm gonna, gonna, I don't even know.

I fell down and landed on my rear with my mouth hanging open.

"I WAS AROUND A STINKIN' SLUT!!!!" I shouted to myself.

"Not all light mages are sluts you know. I meet her daemon, and he didn't act all perverted or anything.

"You sure, because most of them are sluts." I asked glaring at Alethia.

"Only the 2 you met were sluts, they're usually innocent. The only reason light mages act the way they do is because they see their first Dark Mage. All Light Mages go through it, but only a few are real sluts. Have you ever seen Boton act like a slut?" Alethia asked.

"Well...no." I admitted.

"Do you think she'd act like a slut?" She asked.

"...Possibly." I said nervously.

Alethia might get a bit mad because of that comment.

"Hiei." Alethia sighed. "She's not going to act like a slut. I saw her at Genkai's temple when she found out you were a Darkness Mage. She felt a bit faint at first and then her body temperature started rising, and she must of felt all of these 'stupid' sensations as you call them. Then when she finally snapped out of her reverie of you and her, she started blushing really, really, bad." Alethia said, looking at me intently.

As Alethia said this, my blush got darker and darker, and I think I started to feel some of the same sensations she felt when Boton thought of...me.

"Y-You mean to tell me she... has a...crush...on me." I said pointing to myself.

Alethia nodded her head and my face got even redder.

Well she is okay, and I know she really can't be all that cheerful, it has to be a mask. And...she is pretty...of for the love of...she's not pretty...she's hot, beautiful, even.

My eyes got a far-way look as I thought of the only light mage that I had ever met who didn't act like a slut.

"Hiei." I heard, but didn't respond to, to busy thinking of the ferry-girl.

"Hiei!" The same voice say louder.

Still no answer, what!? I was to busy thinking of the blue-haired beauty.

"Earth to Lover-boy!" Alethia shouted in my ear.

"AHH!" I shouted jumping back a bit. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"I don't want un-pure thoughts of you and Boton in my head." Alethia growled at me, "Sometimes I hate me and you being connected."

"Me? Having un-pure thoughts, why I never. Why would I have thoughts like that?" I asked innocently.

"I wouldn't put it past you." Alethia muttered.

"Now that wasn't very nice." I pouted.

"I'm just as mean as you are." Alethia shot back.

"True." I said nodding.

"Wait a minute. Did you not say something about her having potential in wielding a sword?" I asked, still on the ground, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah. Genkai said she has a lot of potential, and she'd benefit A LOT from you training her."

"I'll think 'bout it." I said getting up.

I started walking forward.

"Where are we going?" Alethia asked after a while of walking.

I barely heard her, as I was thinking about Genkai's proposition.

"Wha?" I asked slipping out of thought.

"I asked where are we going?"

"You should know you. You are a mind reader. We're going to Teken." I said, smirking.

"I was afraid of that." I heard Alethia mutter, but took no notice.

She just doesn't want me to go because I'll just cause turmoil, why else.

...Well...I think that's the reason, I thought as I looked down at Alethia.

I snapped my attention away from my daemon once the portal came into view.

"I hope Raven and Ryu won't destroy the dojo." I muttered as I walked into the black-silver portal, leading me strait toward my possibly soon-to-be pupil.

_To be continued_

I hope you liked this chapter. I don't know why I put that fight scene at the beginning I just thought it would be good to show you a bit how 'this' Hiei acts in a fight. When he gets serious of course. And like always please review! Thank you now buh-bye!


	6. Oh, crap

**Tuathafaerie: **To my one reviewer, THANK YOU!!! I also love fight scenes. They're really great, aren't they? I really love the RPG fighting games like Samurai Warriors and I think Onimusha might be like that game too. I had really forgotten I used Sueng Mina's name. And yes, I got that from Soul Caliber. I might be using more names from there. Well, anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YYH or anything from Philip Pullman's book. The idea to the story belongs to me and so do the characters you don't see in YYH or the Dark Materials (Philip Pullman's books)

_Last time _

"You should know you. You are a mind reader. We're going to Teken." I said, smirking.

"I was afraid of that." I heard Alethia mutter, but took no notice.

She just doesn't want me to go because I'll just cause turmoil, why else.

...Well...I think that's the reason, I thought as I looked down at Alethia.

I snapped my attention away from my daemon once the portal came into view.

"I hope Raven and Ryu won't destroy the dojo." I muttered as I walked into the black-silver portal, leading me strait toward my possibly soon-to-be pupil.

_**4-Soul**_

_**Chapter 6: Oh, crap **_

_Boton POV _

Koto was whistling as we walked down the series of hallways, for what seemed like forever.

I wonder when we're going to get there.

"Koto, are we there yet?" I asked, more like whined.

"We're almost there." She said waving her hand over her shoulder.

"That's what you said pause to check time: 3:30 30 minutes ago." I sighed.

"Well this time I mean it." Koto said as she took a right.

"I highly doubt that." I heard Alethio mutter. He was a dark gold Cobra with white eyes, and was curled around my shoulders and neck.

"Agree with you 100 there, buddy." I muttered outta the side my mouth, thankfully Koto didn't hear it.

How could she not, with those cat ears and all, I thought with a raised eyebrow.

To keep myself form dying of boredom, I looked out the windows and at the rooms, which had their doors open.

There is nothing interesting 'round here!!!!

WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPP-Hey? Didn't I see that light green and dark purple room before.

WE'RE GOING AROUND IN CIRCLES!!!

"KOTO!" I shouted, waking up Alethio who was dozing on my shoulders and scaring Koto so bad she came close to a heart attack.

"Wha!" She shouted turning around.

"We're. Going. Around. In. Circles." I growled through clenched teeth.

"No we aren't." Koto said waving away my ridiculous idea, which wasn't really ridiculous to me. 

"Hello? We passed that room with the open door 5 minutes ago!" I shouted. "Alethio! Back me up!"

Silence.

"Alethi- YOU IDIOT! ARE YOU STILL ASLEEP!!!!!!!!" I shouted, seeing Alethio asleep with a snot bubble coming out of his nose

I'm surrounded by idiots, I thought to myself.

"Hurry up, Boton. We don't wanna get lost." Koto called from halfway down the hall.

I sighed again and started dragging my feet behind her.

_**Meanwhile... **_

_Hiei POV_

"I love this place." I said as I appeared at the Teken Battlegrounds.

"So do I." I heard Alethia say from above. She was a sea gull, a black sea gull.

I smiled to my self as I hopped onto the battlefield.

"It hasn't been used recently, I wonder why?" I whispered, as I stepped on dried up bones. The smell of blood, long since faded away.

A cold wind blew in from the east, making me shiver slightly.

My head turned sharply to the east, as the wind stopped.

"Hiei? Isn't the wind supposed to blow in from the west?" Alethia asked landing on my shoulder.

My widened eyes grew smaller until they were fully closed, and a smile came to my lips. I turned to face fully east and said, "Things will be changing soon."

_**Back with Boton **_

_Boton POV_

I was just about to say we were lost again when a huge wind blew through the hallway. It came from the east, which we had our back to.

As soon as the wind hit us Koto turned around and looked down the hallway with widened eyes.

"The wind is supposed to blow in from the west." She muttered, a smile coming to her open mouth.

I slowly turned around to face ease, as Alethio woke up.

"What's happening?" He asked looking down the hallway with a suspiciously.

As if I was in a trance a few words escaped my lips.

They were, "Things will be changing soon."

_**Somewhere else...OKAY FINE! Genkai's temple**_

_Kurama POV_

Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing on Genkai's PS2 while Keiko and Yukina were talking.

Hmm...I thought Keiko and Yukina would have at least noticed their best friend wasn't here.

I was waiting for Genkai to show up to ask about Boton, as I watched Yusuke and Kuwabara play 2-plyer mode on Samurai warriors with mild interest.

"Che...that game is so easy to beat." I muttered to myself, closing my eyes as I held back a sigh.

My head snapped up as I felt a pulse flow around the ground.

I quickly glanced at Yusuke and Kuwabara to see if they felt the pulse, but they didn't.

Another pulse sounded and a wind from the east came through the open window.

I closed my eyes and laughed a hollow laugh.

"Things will be changing soon, and..." I started.

The last person I would have ever thought of finished what I was about to say.

"It might not be for the best." Yukina muttered staring up at me with those same piercing blood red eyes as her brother.

The same thing went through both of our minds: A mage.

**_Teken Battlegrounds_**

_Hiei POV _

I knew the others must have already felt the wind, so I didn't rush.

Instead I summoned a wind to blow the bones into the darkness, along with some of the leaves of the decaying trees.

The Battleground, like it sensed Mage powers at work, summoned up a fog to surround the ring.

Sometimes I really wonder if the Teken Battlegrounds really does have a mind of its own.

"Come on, Hiei!" Alethia shouted from the break in the fog.

I saw the fuzzy shape of the Teken Dojo, which, I'm ashamed to say, thought was a temple the first time I saw it.

I ran after Alethia keeping an eye out for anything suspicious.

The change of winds could be a bad thing, instead one of good omen.

You see in the East is the natural direction of the Mages as the West is the natural direction of the Ravens. The winds had been blowing from the west for as long as I could remember, and now that the winds had changed I felt a bit more hope of our civilization surviving. But as you never know the Ravens could be luring us Mages into a false since of security.

When we had finally gotten to the dojo, I came to a stop.

"That energy...who is that?" I asked Alethia, who was flying in a circle above me.

"I don't know, but it feels nice and warm." She sighed floating down onto my hand.

It did feel nice, more then nice actually. I closed my eyes and took in the light, refreshing energy.

I sigh escaped me as I let the wonderful energy flow on to me.

Unconsciously I walked slowly up to the entrance of the dojo; my eyes still closed.

I have to find out who that energy belongs to I thought determined as I reached my hand out to open the door.

Whoever it is, is in the Dragon Girls' hall.

I was really determined and as Alethia will tell you, when I determined nothing can stop me...

BAM!!!

Well except a door in the face.

I laughed weirdly as I fell to the ground with swirly eyes.

"That just broke the suspense I worked so hard to create!" I shouted from my spot on the ground. "All right! Who's the wise guy?" I asked sitting up and rubbing my head.

"Guy?" A female said accusingly.

Suddenly pair of light green eyes filled my vision, mad light green eyes.

"Girl?" I said nervously, wincing a bit from the girls acid-like eyes.

She glared at me once more before pulling away.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I stood up.

"Hiya, Suki." I said dusting myself off.

The girl had light blue waist-length hair with streaks of light green and dark purple. The tips of her bangs were also that color. She was wearing a dark purple and light green shirt with blue jeans. The jeans were faded and had holes by the knees.

"Hi, Hiei. Long time no see, huh?" She asked, her eyes losing all traces of anger.

"Yeah, it's been a while." I said rubbing the back of my head. "I'm telling you, Gem is a slave driver."

"So we've heard." Suki's daemon, Sake, (pronounced: Sah-K) said flying past me and coming to rest on Alethia's head. He was dark-colored robin with the same acid eyes as his mistress.

"So why are ya here, going to destroy the Teken Battlegrounds again." Suki asked with hope-filled eyes.

"If we do, you and Sake aren't helping." Alethia said, shaking her head to knock the robin off.

She finally succeeded to and once Sake had stopped rolling both Suki and him muttered, "Evil."

"Yes, I am, aren't I." I said grinning as Alethia and I walked past.

Once we were half-way down the hall-way Suki cried, "JACK-ASS!!!!"

"Love ya' too." I shouted waving my hand over my shoulder.

I could just picture Suki fuming right now.

After I turned the corner I became serious again and my grin was replaced by a frown.

"Now to find out who that was." I said to myself, thinking over the aura. "She was an Elemental Mage, but I know she wasn't a Darkness Mage or a Fire Mage. May be Earth?" I asked Alethia.

"No, she didn't feel like Earth. I think it was Wind, Water, or...Li-ight." Alethia said in a singsong tone.

A light blush sprang up to my cheeks as I thought back to what happened when I thought of Boton.

I looked up to the ceiling in thought, but then shook my head saying, "No, no, no, no, no. Bad images. Bad images."

"Hiei." Alethia sighed, "Stop being so childish."

"If I'm childish so are you." I said grinning as I walked over to the Dragon Girls' Hallway.

"True." She admitted as she followed.

Once we came to a four-way intersection I stopped and looked both ways and sure enough there was a dust cloud forming in the distance.

"MAYANAKU!!!! YOU PERVERT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!" I heard a girl shout, followed by a lot of laughing.

I saw a flash of black and white before the 2 sped down the hall.

"Mayanaku's dead." I said, shaking my head.

"Yep." Alethia answered, "...Well...let's go."

"Um-hum." I muttered as I started walking yet again.

"KOTO!!!!" I heard a shout from ahead, in the Dragon Girls' hallway.

"Hmm?" Alethia and I both muttered as we looked at each other. We then looked toward the direction the shout came from and then started running toward it.

_**With the hopelessly lost **_

_Boton POV _

"KOTO!!!!" I shouted.

"Y-Yes." She said nervously turning around slowly.

My glare got even more intensive, if that was even possible.

"Admit it." I said, my right eye twitching.

WE HAD BEEN WALKING AROUND IN CIRCLES!! WE'D ALREADY PASSED THE GREEN AND PURPLE ROOM 10 TIMES!!!

"We're lost!" Alethio said, finally awake.

I head a tongue cluck behind me 3 times.

"Huh?" Alethio and I muttered.

"Little Koto lost again." The guy said in a kind of babyish tone. He then started laughing.

"SHUT IT HIMURA!!!" She shouted as I turn around to face him.

He sounded familiar.

I turned around just as he opened his eyes from laughing.

His pools of blood met my light purple orbs and a light blush crept onto both of our cheeks.

"Oh, crap!" We both muttered with widened eyes.

_To be continued_

I hope you liked it. BOTON AND HIEI FINALLY MEET!! I'm going to have sooooooo much fun. Bwhahahaha ****cough cough Jacob is soooo much better at doing an evil laugh then I am. Sigh I guess some people are just born lucky. ...Well back to business (Jacob: What business?) R&R!!!!!!!!


	7. Another Couple

**_Hiei's Ice Maiden: _**You actually think it's cool. COOL! And of course I HAVE UPDATED!!!!!!!!

**_Animefreak54: _**I didn't think you'd read my stories anymore, after this change of Friends to Lovers. Thanks for still reading.

**_Angelprincess22: _**You're update is here!

**_Tuathafaerie: _**Yes, video games are the best, aren't they. The torture wasn't in this chapter but I swear (Ankita: You can't swear! Neh: Shut up!) there will be some in the next chapter. Please be patient.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YYH or anything from Philip Pullman's book. The idea to the story belongs to me and so do the characters you don't see in YYH or the Dark Materials (Philip Pullman's books)

_Last time _

_I turned around just as he opened his eyes from laughing._

_His pools of blood met my light purple orbs and a light blush crept onto both of our cheeks._

"_Oh, crap!" We both muttered with widened eyes._

_**4-Soul**_

_Chapter 7: Another couple  
  
**Genkai's Temple**_

_Kurama POV _

"Yukina, I have to talk to you. I'm sorry Keiko." I said grabbing Yukina and leaving a confused Keiko behind us.

I walked out into the hallway and turned to her.

"You're a Mage?" I asked, my brows furrowing in thought.

"Yes, a Mist/Steel Mage, to be exact. I'm on my way to becoming a Sage. You?" She asked, no emotion showing on her face.

It seems Yukina is more like her brother than I ever imagined. Who would have thought?

"What's with the smirking?" Yukina asked, raising her brow a bit, still looking uninterested.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." I asked, shaking my head. "As for you first question. I am an Earth/Steel Mage. Also on my way to becoming a Sage." A smile came to my lips.

Yukina nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"May I see your daemon?" I asked lowering my head a bit.

I saw her bite her bottom lip and look to the side in nervousness.

"I shall show you Avani." I said.

A silver fox appeared by my feet. She came up to my waist and had dark green/silver eyes. Her fur had a red tint to it and her tail was tipped black, as were her ears.

"Avani means Earth in Hindi." I said as Yukina kneeled down and looked my daemon in the eyes.

Yukina's curious gaze also affected me. It was piercing, but it lost all of its coldness, and her eyes became warm, yet again.

"She's beautiful." Yukina said smiling. "Now let me return the act of peace."

A glossy light blue bird appeared by her feet. He came up to her knees and his feathers looked like steel, and were most likely as sharp as steel, as well. The beck was a soft gold, while the eyes were a light blue, like a mist was captured in his eyes.

"His name is Kun. It means Mountain Range in Chinese, where his kind originated." Yukina said petting Kun's head affectionately.

"He is a Cuno, isn't he. They mostly live in the Arctic or in the Himalayas. He is a fine bird." I complimented.

"Enough with the pleasantries, who were you sent to protect? My brother, perhaps." A small smirk found its way up to her lips.

"You know!?" Avani said surprised, speaking for the first time. Her tail bristled behind her. Her voice was soft, music-like even.

"Hiei told us a while back." Kun said. His voice was deep, but a little on the soft side, and of course void of emotion.

"Nice." Avani muttered, turning her head to the side, avoiding Kun's gaze.

I looked at Yukina confused.

"Don't ask me." Yukina said shrugging, "So...who are you here to protect?"

"Hiei." I answered.

"Boton." She answered my un-asked question.

So she was protecting Boton, huh? This will be fun, I thought with a smirk.

Yukina also started smirking once she saw my idea.

At least I can count on her helping me.

"Let the torture begin." She muttered.

**_In another Hallway_**

_Genkai POV _

"Is it mating season already?" I asked myself.

Hiei and Boton aren't the only ones who will have they're emotions on high, I thought smirking as I eyed Kurama and Yukina.

"As Yukina said 'let the torture begin.'" I walked back to the Teken Portal.

But before I got far I heard the phone ring from inside the living room...where the 'Dimwit' and 'Idiot' were.

Oh, crap.

I then raced to the room hoping to answer it before the others could.

Please don't be Gem and Mina. Please don't be Gem and Mina.

I slammed open the door and...

"Sueng Mina? That's a weird name."

NO!!! I'M TO LATE!!!!...And it's on speaker, great.

"WELL SO IS YUSUKE, YOU DIMWIT!!!!" Sueng Mina shouted into the phone.

"AH!! DO YOU THINK YELL ANY LOUDER!!!" Yusuke shouted trying to get his hearing back.

"WHY YO- WAH!!" Sueng Mina started to shout.

"I'm really sorry for my sister." Another, softer voice said as she laughed nervously. "I'm Gem. Once again sorry for my sisters RUDE behavior."

A distinct 'Whatever' could be heard.

"Do you think you could tell Ge-"She started.

"Don't worry. I'm here." I sighed as I came forward.

"Hello Grandmother." Mina and Gem said in unison.

"GRANDMOTHER!" Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kieko said, surprised.

"Grandmother?" Kurama and Yukina asked as they walked into the door.

"Yes, I have 2 granddaughters." I sighed yet again.

I'm getting too old for this.

_You aren't old, _my daemon, Shiri said telepathically.

I was one of the privileged few who had a daemon of the same gender.

_Shows how much you know, _I answered back, laughing hollowly.

"Why have you called?" I asked.

"Well, we were wondering if you could come over with the 'Dimwit'? I think that's what you call him." Gem asked, causing me to smirk.

"DIMWIT!!!" Yusuke shouted.

"Even the hag's granddaughters call you that." Kuwabara shouted laughing.

Let me point out that my 2 granddaughters didn't even try to defend me for that 'Hag' comment, some granddaughters.

"HA! HA! YOU'RE THE DIMWIT!!!!" Sueng Mina shouted as she started laughing.

They were too much, I thought shaking my head.

"Shut up, Mina." Gem hissed, most likely trying to cover the others mouth, as muffled laughter came through. "I'm really sorry. I didn't know you were the one that my grandmother calls 'Dimwit'." Gem answered.

She's acting too polite. She's up to something, most likely going to torture Hiei...again.

They are sooooo pathetic.

"It's okay but...that Mina's sooooo going to get when I get there." Yusuke shouted.

"Yusuke!" Keiko scolded, glaring at him.

"Urameshi! You're not supposed to fight girls!!!" (Three guess on whom said that.)

"Ah, shut up, ya big sissy." The 'Dimwit' said waving him off.

"Sissy?!" The 'Idiot' asked.

"Are you deaf also." Yusuke asked.

I glanced at Yukina, Keiko, and Kurama and saw them sweat dropping along with me, and most likely Sueng and Gem.

I shook my head and asked if they wanted to come.

Kurama and Yukina readily agreed, but Keiko couldn't make it.

"Kurama, Yukina, the 'Idiot' and the 'Dimwit' will come. And Boton most likely." I said, "See you two tomorrow." I said.

"Bye!" They both shouted before a click sounded.

"Hey! Where is Boton, anyway?" Yusuke asked in mid-punch.

"Oh, yeah. Where is she?" The others' asked.

I'll kill you, Yusuke. How am I going to explain this.

**_Now to the part the H/B fans have been waiting for... _**

**Boton POV**

Hiei...I can't believe he is really...here.

I stopped a sigh from escaping my throat.

I can't act like a fan-girl in front of him...but he's sooooo hot!

My eyes lowered from his pools of blood, with great difficulty. What?! His eyes are gorgeous; no they're beautiful.

I mentally sighed...as I looked at his parted lips.

I wonder if he's a good kisser.

I suddenly had a sudden urge to kiss him.

...GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF BOTON!!!!! THIS IS HIEI WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!

My face started heating up as I looked back up to his eyes, not trusting myself to keep my gaze on his lips.

He'll...never...like you.

So caught up in my emotions I let them leak through my face.

Wait...is that a...blush.

He looks so much hotter with a blush.

God, there has to be a rule against being so hot.

...BAD IMAGES! BAD IMAGES! RED ALERT! RED ALERT!

My thoughts almost went off to unknown territory. At least they stopped before the images got anywhere farther then kissing.

I felt a huge blush come up to my face, and when I say huge, I mean HUGE!!!

**Hiei POV**

Oh, crap. Oh, shit. Oh, damn. Oh, fuck.

Why? Why, does she have to be here?! Why god, do you hate me so much!

Why, why, why, why, WHY!!!!

...But man is she HOT! How could I have never noticed it before?

I mea- Is she looking at my LIPS!!!

Crap, crap, crap. This is sooooo not good.

I could feel my face heating up, but I tried to control my blush.

I can't blush in front of her.

My gaze then unconsciously drifted to her lips. I wonder if they're as soft as her features.

My eyes then drifted down to her chest, no matter how much I tried not to.

I gulped visibly, but her eyes being on my lips, she didn't see. Thank goodness too, I really don't wanna find out how hard her slaps are.

But god, couldn't she have worm something else that wasn't so...form fitting. Her pink tank top was pretty tight.

My eyes, against my will, slid down to her legs. She was wearing white short-shorts, how could I not look at her legs?!

My god, does she know how much she's tempting me.

I've been hanging around Raven to long; I'm starting to act perverted.

And that is not good.

I shifted my gaze back to her face, and saw her look up to my eyes in shock.

Her face then took on a look of sadness.

I tilted my head a bit in confusion, but that didn't last long as she got another far-a-way look in her eye.

After a while she started blushing like crazy and tore her gaze from my eyes.

I tilted my head again in confusion, more visible this time, causing her to blush even more.

Shit. I wish Raven were here right now. Then at least I could see what was going on in her mind. Damn.

Since I was getting tired of all this blushing and stuff I looked around for Koto, when I came to the starling discovery...

SHE WASN'T HERE!!!

Damn. Where did she go?!

I turned my head this way and that trying to see her, which caught Boton's attention.

By that time her blush was gone and she fully comprehended what was happening.

**Boton POV**

What the heck is he doing, I thought, as I saw Hiei looking everywhere.

I also looked around trying to find out what caused him to panic when...

KOTO WENT AND LEFT ME!

THAT TRAITOR!!

**Normal POV **

"WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO!!" Boton and Hiei shouted at the same time.

"Huh?" They both muttered looking at each other in surprise.

"We said it..." Hiei started.

"At the exact same time." I finished.

Both of their eyes were widened.

They stayed that way before Hiei, being the more courageous one, decided to speak...

"Where do you think Koto went?"

But Boton beat him to it.

(Neh: Now who's the courageous one.)

"Uh..." Hiei muttered, seeing as he thought Boton wouldn't say anything. "You know what. I have no idea what-so-ever." He shook his head.

"And you're supposed to be the smart one." Boton muttered with a black face.

"Are you saying you're dumb?" Hiei asked with a raised brow. I smirk on his face, sent shivers down the ferry girl's spine.

Holding in a sigh she said, "I didn't say it, but yes. I'm stupid." A grin was plastered on her face.

Hiei chuckled with eyes closed, and head down.

"H-He l-laughed" Boton said with widened eyes. Her eyes slowly came down to their normal shape and a smile came to her lips.

**Hiei POV **

She's not half bad; she'd make a nice mate.

I stopped laughing and looked up at her with a smirk.

"Looks like I'll have to take you to Asakura." I muttered, "No matter. I've been meaning to talk to him."

"Asakura?" Boton asked, tilting her head, "Who is he?"

"The guy that has made my life a living hell." I said as I started walking toward her.

"But if it wasn't for him I would never have met this beauty here, would I?" I muttered indicating her, as I passed.

"W-Wha." She muttered, causing my smirk to grow wider.

"Hurry up Boton, you don't wanna get LOST do you." I called over my shoulder.

"H-Huh? O-Oh ya!" She shouted turning around and running after me.

Nope, not bad at all.

_To be continued_

So...how'd ya like it! I hope you do, I had to do a lot of thinking to try and figure out how Hiei and Boton would react. But I think it turned out all right. Yep...Well.........R&R PLEASE! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay I'll stop now. I hope you liked it. JA!


	8. Alethio and Alethia

_Answers to my wonderful reviewers_

**_Animefreak54: _**You like the Hiei and Boton ness? I thought I might have messed up on that. I'm not that good at doing that kinda romance, I usually do Hate-Hots relationships. So you'll stick to me like Glue. Uh...that's...uh...good to know. And thanks for the professional comment. I wanna be an author, a real author. I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter.

**_Hiei's Ice Maiden: _**Why would I make run away? Really confused right know Is it because in some stories he runs away from Boton because of his past...OH! And I'm glad you like the story.

**_Tuathafaerie: _**FOR SOME REASON I CAN'T FIT TORTURE IN HERE! Maybe it's because I'm not doing Hates-Hots relationship. I don't know. I'll still try and fit a bit of torture in there especially when they all get to Sinsen and about Hiei enjoying himself. Hmm...I guess you get like that after hanging around, like he has a choice, with a perverted Jagan and a crazy Dragon.

**_Hiei/Boton4ever: _**No more waiting, I have updated. Oh! And I like your name. Hiei/Boton4ever. So true. Holding hand over heart and pretending to tear up

**_Angelprincess22: _**I'm glad you like- I mean loved it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YYH or anything from Philip Pullman's book. The idea to the story belongs to me and so do the characters you don't see in YYH or the Dark Materials (Philip Pullman's books)

_Last time _

"_Asakura?" Boton asked, tilting her head, "Who is he?"_

"_The guy that has made my life a living hell." I said as I started walking toward her._

"_But if it wasn't for him I would never have met this beauty here, would I?" I muttered indicating her, as I passed._

"_W-Wha." She muttered, causing my smirk to grow wider._

"_Hurry up Boton, you don't wanna get LOST do you." I called over my shoulder._

"_H-Huh? O-Oh ya!" She shouted turning around and running after me._

Nope, not bad at all.

_**4-Soul**_

_Chapter 8: Alethio and Alethia  
_  
**With Genkai's Granddaughters **

_**Normal POV **_

"Okay! You have some explaining to do." Sueng Mina said standing in front of Gem with her fists on her hips.

"And what, pray tell, is that, dear older sister?" Gem asked sweetly.

"Uh..." Sueng Mina muttered gaping. Her right eye started twitching as she stared at Gem's innocent face.

"**WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY EVIL, DEMENTED LITTLE SISTER!!!!!!" **Sueng Mina shouted shaking Gem's shoulders roughly.

"**I AM YOUR SISTER YOU DUMBASS!!!!" **Gem shouted, jerking out of Mina's grip, glaring daggers. "AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN DEMENTED!" She then hit Sueng Mina over the head, while her eyes were closed with anger.

Sueng Mina laughed nervously, falling to the ground with swirly eyes, a big bump on her forehead.

Gem stomped off with clenched fists, and closed eyes, muttering, "Stupid, idiotic, evil sister. How dare she call me demented? I'm not demented. I'm evil, not demented.

While all this took place the people on the street just went on with their regular lives, having seen this a million times before.

Somewhere out of hearing distance of the 2 sisters Normal POV 

"I think BOTH of them are demented." A young woman muttered as she picked out some apples.

"That fact was established a loooooong time ago." The old shopkeeper asked. "You should see their friends. Crazier still."

"After what I've seen in this town, I wouldn't be surprised." She muttered looking up at the sky.

**Genkai's temple **

_**Genkai's POV **_

"So...where is Boton?" Kieko asked, worry showing clearly in her eyes.

I saw Yukina and Kurama glance worriedly at each other, but that was the only sign that they knew something.

I mentally sighed and tried to think up an excuse.

"She...had to go for a bit of ferry-girl training. It...happens every once and a while just to make sure...no mistakes happen while they are out ferrying." I said as calmly as possible.

It looked perfectly real, no part of my body giving off that I was lying.

Where do you think Lyra got her lying skills? I mentally smirked as I saw my daughter's face in my mind.

"Training?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, duh. She needs to be able to control her oar perfectly and handle spirits. It's not at all easy, 'specially if it comes to demon spirits."

I made a mental note of my lie in my mind.

I have to remember everything about a lie if I want it to go smoothly.

"Then why didn't she tell us she was leaving?" Yusuke asked, clearly suspecting something.

"She...told me, and...I was coming to tell you but the phone call came and I kinda forgot." Yukina lied, rubbing the back of her head.

I mentally sighed, as I thought, No wonder she is Hiei's sister. She inherited the lying skills for sure.

"I'm sorry." Yukina said softly, looking down.

Kurama glanced at her with a smirk, which to the untrained eye looked like a smile.

"It's okay Yukina." Kuwabara said instantly moving to her side.

"You are...not mad." Yukina asked, tilting her head a bit.

"I could never be mad at such a beauty as you." Kuwabara said, kneeling in front of her with her hand in-between his. "Now would I have the pleasu-" Kuwabara started.

Suddenly a loud crash rang out from the other side of the temple, and a smirk came to my face as Kurama's vine slithered, undetected by anyone but me, making into his hand. He turned the vine into a seed before anyone could see it.

We both glanced at each other and smiled.

Another attempt at Kuwabara getting Yukina; foiled, as if Yukina would actually like the big 'Idiot'.

"Genkai? Wasn't that from the Meditation Room?" Kurama asked me.

He's a good actor, too.

"Yes, it was. Yukina, can you please go see what has happened?" I asked her.

"Of course, Genkai." She said as she turned to leave.

"I'LL GO WITH YOU YUKINA! We wouldn't want you getting hurt would we!" Kuwabara said running toward her.

Yukina winced slightly, and most likely bit her lip.

Oh, god. I have to help her.

"Kurama? Will you assist her? I think they'll need help." I said, staring straight into his eyes giving him a silent message, which was:

_GET YOUR BUTTS TO TEKEN; **NOW!**_

"Of course." Kurama said as calmly as possible as he and Yukina, who had also gotten the message, sped out the door.

I glanced at the other 3.

Yusuke was looking at me in a confused manner.

Kuwabara was looking at me angrily.

And Keiko was looking at me with eyes that practically screamed:

I'll find out soon enough.

"I'll expect a call from her really soon." Keiko muttered, glaring, as she walked out the door.

"Since it's getting late I think you should spend the night here. So why don't you call your parents and say you're going to stay over, and tell them about going to Sinsen, tomorrow. Now I'll go make dinner?" I said as I walked out living the 2 idiotic dimwits behind.

**Hiei and Boton **

_**Boton POV** _

We walked through the series of hallway and steps for what seemed like eternity...but I guess it was okay...as long as I had my object of affection in front of me. sigh

OH, GOD!! THAT SOUNDED TO FAN-GIRL LIKE! I have to control myself or...I'LL BECOME A FANGIRL MYSELF! AHHHHH!

Okay so I'm over-exaggerating a bit, but...WHO CARES!

I still CANNOT turn into a fan girl. That would be bad and then...Hiei might hate me.

All right, enough thinking.

I set my eyes forward but the stinkin' thoughts about how cute and hot and gorgeous and...and...STOP!

Going off to unknown territory. Bad sign, very bad sign.

Trying to stop my very, very embarrassing thoughts, I tried thinking of something to talk about.

Oh...did I have to say after all the thoughts on Hiei I was blushing bright red.

"Uh...Hiei...How much further?" I asked hesitantly.

"Hmm?" He murmured glancing at me, over his shoulder.

My knees buckled a bit as we stopped...his eyes are so gorgeous. And being blood colored was an added bonus. At least they weren't a ruby color; blood red is a better red then ruby red.

What! I can a bit violent, too, you know.

"We're almost there, and I really mean it. Not like Koto who gets lost every single time. It's a wonder she hasn't died from starvation from wandering around the halls for so long." He muttered.

"Is it that easy to get lost in here?" I asked wide-eyed.

"Well this place is huge. But you'll get used to it after a while. Just don't get lost in the actual grounds. The darkness can drive a LIGHT Mage crazy, you know." Hiei teased.

"Hiei Jaganshi! Are you calling us Light Mages weak." I asked, more like shouted, with clenched fists at my side.

"No, no, of course not." Hiei said with a hint of sarcasm. He then turned back around and started walking away with his hands locked behind his head. "Not physically anyway." I heard him murmur.

I don't care if he is the hottest Darkness Mage I have ever met, and only one Dark Mage, but he is soooo going to get it.

"HIEI JAGANSHI!" I shouted with eyes closed in frustration.

"You called, my lady?" He asked sweetly as he turned around and smiled.

"Don't you 'my lady' me Jaganshi! I know you were saying Light Mages were weak!" I snapped.

"Me? Now, why would I do that?" He asked pulling on a hurt façade.

"Shut it with the innocence act, you idiot. You said we were mentally weak, and I heard it!" I glared daggers at the SEEMINGLY innocent Mage in front of me.

Only a moment before he had been my object of affection, but now...HE IS SOOOO DEAD!

Hiei must of read my mind with his Jagan, which made me even angrier, as he suddenly laughed out-loud.

If I only knew he didn't have his Jagan.

"I didn't actually say that." He muttered turning sideways from me with his head down, eyes closed, and a smile on his lips.

"You were implying it." I muttered as the wind started picking up around me blowing my hair and clothes around a bit. My eyes started glowing with a goldish tint.

The lights flickered off once, and a wave of light was flowing around my arm. It was like a white-gold aurora which flowing around my right arm.

Hiei looked up at the lights, and nodded.

"Nice." He muttered.

Instantly the wind picked up but then died back down a bit.

"You'll do good in Teken." He said nodding towards me as he turned around a continued walking.

The wind died down all the way and my eyes returned back to their normal purple color. The white-gold aurora disappeared, leaving my hand freezing cold

I stared at his retreating form, gaping.

"YOU WERE TESTING ME!?" I cried out, surprised.

"Yeah, and ya passed. Congratulations." Hiei said as he turned around and smiled.

"B-But...S-So you didn't mean the thing about us Light Mages being weak?" I asked, looking doubtful.

His smile gave off the sense that he had been joking but what he said next angered me yet again.

"Now I wouldn't say that."

Before the wind could pick up, even a bit, I saw his teasing smirk and had to smile in return.

"Now hurry up, my swords crying for Asakura's blood." Hiei said as he turned on his heel and started walking yet again, all the while fingering his katana with his left hand.

A sweat-drop found its way up to my head with a smile on my lips.

I had this extreme urge to cry out 'WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIEI' but I contained it; this Hiei was A LOT better, and I didn't want to get rid of him.

"Hiei?" A voice asked from behind Hiei.

He had black shoulder-length hair, which ended in sort-of spikes. A blue bandanna held up his few light blue bangs. On the bandanna there was a Yin & Yang symbol, but it was black and light blue. His eyes were also a light blue and he was wearing a silver sleeveless shirt with black baggy pants. The shirt had two blue serpents wound around a skull.

"Now...What would you be doing here, and with a Light Mage, no doubt." He said smirking.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, YOU BAKA!" Hiei shouted, red in the face.

I looked from the smirking blue-eyed guy to Hiei, confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

Both of them sweat dropped before the new guy started smirking.

"You really know how ta pick 'em. Don't ya, Hiei?" He asked.

Hiei got even redder and then everything clicked.

"WHY YOU, PERVERT! HOW'D YA GET AN IDEA LIKE THAT!" I shouted as I hit him over the head, while blushing even more then Hiei.

He fell to the ground with swirly eyes, while I stood to the said with my shaking fist in front of my face and my eyes closed in anger.

"Ei?!" I heard Hiei ask with amusement in his voice.

"Ugh." The guy I knocked out, Ei moaned.

Good, may be now he will learn his lesson. Hmm.

I turned back around to glare at Ei and saw him still face down with Hiei kneeling by him.

"You have to pick the strong ones." He muttered as he sat up rubbing his head with a pout, causing me to giggle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hiei muttered, glaring at him.

"Nothing." Ei replied quickly.

Hiei glared at Ei, which caused Ei to glare back at Hiei.

I turned my head from one to the other trying to figure out what was wrong with these guys.

Now this is weird.

Slowly their frowns turned into smiles and Hiei said, "Nice ta see ya again. I see you have survived Hiko, yet again."

Hiei then helped him up.

"I see you have to. But not with a scratch." Ei said eyeing a long scar long Hiei arm, above his elbow, which I missed before.

"Yeah, well. He goes extra hard on me because I'm the strongest." Hiei replied cockily.

"Yeah, right. Who ever said you were the strongest?" Ei snapped, glaring at Hiei.

"Well I am, aren't I. When have you ever beaten me. Let's see...NEVER!" Hiei shouted.

"The last time we fought was when we were 5 or something." Ei said sweat dropping.

"Uh...So?" Hiei asked.

"SO IT DOESN'T COUNT! We're like 450 something, for Pete's sake. So it's been like 445 years since we last fought!" Ei shouted.

They're 450! I always thought Hiei was more of a 435 kinda guy. God I really messed up when I filled his profile.

"O-Okay. But one question?"

"Yeah?" Ei raised a brow.

"Who's Pete?" Hiei asked.

Both Ei and I sweat dropped and looked at him like he was an idiot.

I then caught sight of his smirk and sighed.

"Hiei." I sighed, as I shook my head.

"What?!" He asked pouting.

"Nothing, nothing." I sighed again.

This is going to be one long day. Why, oh why did I have to come here?

_Because you're a total idiot, _Alethio telepathically said in my mind.

_If I'm an idiot, so are you, _I replied.

_Oh, yeah, _Alethio muttered, _Damn._

I let a smirk up to my lips as I tricked Alethio yet again.

"Are you done talking with your Daemon yet?" Ei asked, impatiently.

"Sorry." I muttered looking down.

_**Hiei's POV **_

"It's ok." I said, "As long as you show us your Daemon, of course. We'll show you ours first."

A midnight black fox with bright silver eyes appeared at my feet. Her head came up to my stomach and her tail was swishing back in forth in anticipation of seeing Boton's Daemon.

I got to admit I also wanted to see her Daemon.

"And Lalita will show herself as well, won't you." Alethia spoke softly, turning her head to the side, by Ei.

Was it my imagination or did she speak softer then usual? Hmm?

Then a pure white coyote with dark blue eyes appeared. Streaks of pale blue streaked her coat. She came up to a bit below his waist.

"This is Lalita, which means playful. Lita for short." Ei said grinning, while rubbing her head.

"Her white coat is very nice, especially with its blue streaks." Boton complimented.

"Thanks, but you it won't stay that way for long. I just washed her 10 minutes ago. It's a wonder she isn't dirty yet." Ei's grin grew wider.

"Unlike Alethia, who grooms herself every hour or so." Lita said, her voice playful, like a small child's, sticking her tongue out at Alethia.

"WHAT! Do not!" Alethia snarled, as her fur bristled.

Lita ran behind Ei and hid. There she turned into a dark blue cobra with pale blue markings.

She climbed up to Ei's shoulder and stuck her forked tongue out at Alethia, her regular blue eyes closed.

I laughed a bit before turning to Boton.

"So...how 'bout yours?" I asked.

"O-Oh. Here is...uh...my...Daemon." She said softly.

Ei and I glanced at each other and both of us wondered why she didn't say his name.

A gold wolf appeared in front of Boton. He had light purple eyes, which were eyeing Alethia. He went up to her stomach and had a long sleek tail.

His head was cocked slightly to the side as he watched Alethia.

"So...what's his name?" Ei asked Boton.

Boton blushed a bit before answering softly, "Alethio."

"WHAT!" Alethia and I both shouted, eyes widened, as Ei and Lita widened their eyes.

Their eyes slowly went back to normal as Ei smirked and Lita gave off a coyote smirk.

_To be continued _

I know this chapter was sucky, but I wanted Ei to tease Hiei and Boton a bit and I wanted Alethia and Alethio to meet.

Sorry for ending there, but it was already over 2500 words and I didn't want it to go over 3000 words. Don't worry I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, and they might, let me say it again, might met Asakura. No promises though.

Anyway R&R!


	9. Hiei's Idiot Master

_Answers to my wonderful reviewers_

**_Animefreak54: _**...okay. You're kinda scaring me with all of your positive-ness. Though it is encouraging.

**_Tuathafaerie: _**Well okay then. I won't feel bad about not putting in torture. I actually thought I could put torture in, but I'm the kind that thinks what I'm going to write when I'm actually writing. My fingers do the tying. Yes...Soul Caliber is a great game isn't it? That and Samurai Warriors are my 2 favorite games.

**_Fiery-Ice-Kitsune: _**...You and Kurama. You have to explain that one. The others I got. Oh...and watch out! Estral's trying to kill you...without getting killed himself. I also used your idea on trying to kill your human without getting killed yourself. I hope you don't mind.

**_Hiei's Ice Maiden: _**I've updated. Hope you like this chapter as much as the others.

**_Robin Autumn: _**You are one of the many people that said you loved the story or chapter...if you 'love' it, would you marry it? Sorry, it's a joke I used to say with my friends before I moved. Had to put it in here. The 'Who's Pete' thing is funny, isn't it? That's another thing I came up with before I moved.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YYH or anything from Philip Pullman's book. The idea to the story belongs to me and so do the characters you don't see in YYH or the Dark Materials (Philip Pullman's books) I also don't own the idea 'bout a daemon trying to kill their human without getting killed themselves. That was Fiery-Ice-Kitsune's idea.

_Last time _

_A gold wolf appeared in front of Boton. He had light purple eyes, which were eyeing Alethia. He went up to her stomach and had a long sleek tail._

_His head was cocked slightly to the side as he watched Alethia._

"_So...what's his name?" Ei asked Boton._

_Boton blushed a bit before answering softly, "Alethio." _

"_WHAT!" Alethia and I both shouted, eyes widened, as Ei and Lita widened their eyes._

Ei and Lita's eyes slowly went back to normal as Ei smirked and Lita gave off a coyote smirk.

_**4-Soul**_

_Chapter 9: Hiei's Idiot Master_

...**Hiei and Boton...**

_Hiei POV _

"Y-You called y-your D-Daemon.... Alethio! Are ya pulling my leg?" I asked Boton suspiciously.

"No! Of course not! Why would I?" She answered back.

"B-But why! WHY NAME HIM ALETHIO! Why not Bob or George or, I can't believe I'm saying this, Fredrik!" I shouted at her.

"I-I don't know! I-It just...I just named him that! How was I supposed to know yours was named almost the same as mine? I didn't even know your Daemon's name since a moment ago!"

"You're right about that." I muttered, fully thinking things through. "Though it is kinda weird."

"Yeah, 'tis is." Boton muttered.

It took me a while to finally register what she just said.

"Did you just say 'tis?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

NO! It's Sejal all over again! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ...Well never mind. Sejal isn't that bad. A bit insane, has friends that most likely don't give fuck about her, and real friends, who are what you would call, class clowns, but she's okay.

"Uh...yeah. I guess so." She nervously, "Why? Is there some reason why I can't use that word." More confidence this time then the last.

"Why...yes there is. You're acting like my stupid, idiotic, psychotic sister! ...And no it's not Yukina. She's just a girl that I treat like my sister." I said remembering all of those times when I was with her and real her friends.

Someone will go insane by only standing with them for a minute. Yep...weird...but I got to admit they keep me amused.

"Ahh." Boton...I guess...ahhed in reply. "Okay then. Um...can we go see Asakura now? We been walking in this hallway for 'bout the last 2 or 3 chapters. Lost count."

"Oh...right. Sorry." I said, rubbing the back of my head. "Come on Ale- What were you talking about?" I asked suspiciously.

I had heard them mumbling about someone dying and I had the weird suspicion it were I.

"Oh...nothing." Alethio and Alethia both said, innocently.

"Right." I muttered as I glanced at Boton.

She nodded.

I looked back at Alethia and tried getting into her mind but...SHE BLOCKED ME!

"A BARRIER!" Both Boton and I shouted, with widened eyes.

"Yep!" They both said smiling a wolf smile.

"Damn." Boton and I muttered in unison again but I guess we didn't notice.

"Now...shouldn't we be going to that Asakura guy. I'm getting bored." Alethio yawned a wolf kinda yawn.

"Let's go." I muttered as I started walking away again. Boton was a step behind me, while Alethio and Alethia were a ways behind us, murmuring.

"Do you know what they're saying?" I whispered, keeping an eye on the 2 wolves.

"No, but I heard my name being muttered. If I ever find out what they're talking about is what I think they're talking about, I'll...I'll..." Boton tried to come up with a punishment.

"You'll find a way to kill him without being killed yourself." I helped.

"Yep...that's it. It's just that I didn't know how to say it."

"Right." I said, which was dripping with sarcasm causing a pool of black-ish liquid, with light blue streaks, to form on the ground.

...Okay...so that didn't actually happen but that's what I think sarcasm would look like, kinda.

**...Kurama and Yukina...**

_Yukina POV _

"I wonder why Genkai wanted us to go to Teken, not that I mind. I've been meaning to go there."

"Maybe to make sure Boton doesn't get in trouble. It is her first time." Kurama said.

"But that doesn't explain you...may be Hiei's there and he's acting stupid again." I thought out-loud.

He most likely went to destroy the Teken Battlegrounds...again or kill Asakura. I don't know why Hiei hates him so much.

"Hiei doesn't act stupid." Kurama said forcefully.

"What?!" I asked stopping.

HE'S GONE NUTES! Or my brother is controlling him.

"He doesn't act stupid. That would be the understatement of the century." Kurama turned to me grinning, making me grin in return.

We got to the Teken room and saw that the portal had turned gold-white, signifying that the last Mage that went through there was a Light Mage.

"Well...Hiei didn't go through here." I muttered, stating the obvious.

"Um hum." Kurama muttered, "So...who's going first."

I smirked and said, "As I always say age before beauty."

I saw Kurama frown and narrow his eyes and then smirk.

"I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't believe in 'Ladies First." He smiled sweetly with his eyes closed as he stood to the side, arms pointing to the portal.

Like a servant.

I laughed mentally.

He kinda looked kinda cute like that...EWWWW! What _am _I thinking.

I shook my head to clear it off all thoughts.

Right when I stopped Kurama opened his eyes and nodded his head toward the portal.

"All right, all right. I'll go. Bastard." I muttered before I disappeared into my portal.

I meant the term 'Bastard' affectionately. Yes, I'm weird. I usually use Bastard when I usually like someone, more then a friend. What possessed me to call Kurama one was something I don't think I'll get for a long time.

Somehow I knew that Kurama knew I was just playin' with him. That, too, was also something I won't get for a while.

Sooner or later I'd get those 2 things. Though, right now I don't know what to hope for, sooner or later.

**...Hiei and Boton... **

_Boton POV _

After a bit more walking Hiei stopped at a sliding door with a golden/white sun painted on it beside a silver/black moon.

He opened it slowly and we were back outside. Though this time there was a trail with trees lining it on both sides. The green trees swayed and leaves flew off causing ever changing patterns of shadows on the ground beneath us.

The sunlight that did come through had a shimmery look to it, like dust, bathed in light from the heavens, were raining down upon us.

This...feels like home.

The breeze played with my hair, a few strands blowing on to Hiei who tried to get them away, to no avail.

I giggled softly at his stupid attempts to get my hair out of his face that I didn't notice the dark black and silver portal that we went through.

All of a sudden I froze. We stopped in the middle of the trail. I...still felt at home but...this felt different...it felt darker.

I looked around and saw that it was midnight here.

We were still on a trail with trees lining both sides, but the wind was fiercer and the moon shone bright silver.

In simple terms the whole scene looked like the complete opposite of the place we had just walked through.

It seemed Alethio also felt the change, but put it aside.

Shadows danced around me and the wind played an odd...yet soothing tune not like the Light winds' friendly and kind tune.

"Don't worry. This place is just as safe as your Haven." Hiei muttered from beside me, in unison with Alethia who was talking to Alethio.

"Haven?" I muttered questioningly along with my daemon.

"The place we just visited, was your world, where it will remain forever, day. Here is my world, where it will remain forever, night. The worlds are the same but at the same time complete opposites. Light Mages and Dark Mages can go to each other worlds and live, feeling as if they were home as you are feeling...but our true worlds will remain out own." Hiei muttered as he held his face up toward the wind, which in return caressed his face.

Again he had spoken in unison with his Daemon.

"So...this is the Darkness Mage world. Where you were born?" I asked looking around, "And the last place was the Light Mage world...where I was born." I asked, this time not with Alethio.

"Yes."

I can't choose. Both worlds look the same but make me feel so different.

I can't even put to words how I felt...though the Light World seemed to be more homely while the Darkness World...also made me fell that way...but differently.

"This is so confusing." I growled out, frustrated.

Behind me I heard Alethio growl out as well.

Hiei laughed softly and put his arm around me.

I instantly stiffened, but began to relax.

"If it's so confusing don't try making sense of it. I never tried and I love both places with all my heart...if I have one that is." Hiei grinned and forced me to walk.

Behind me I heard Alethia mutter, "Take my word for it, he doesn't have one."

"Then...does that mean you don't have one either?" Alethio asked, slyly.

"Oh...oh, right! Damn."

"At least I don't have to worry about breakin' your heart." Alethio muttered rubbing his head with Alethia, who didn't object.

I glanced over at Hiei and saw that he wasn't blushing, while I was. He just kept his arm around me and kept walking.

That made me blush even more.

We finally went through another portal and appeared in front of door with the Yin and Yang symbol painted on it.

Before Hiei opened the door I asked, "What was the point of going through the Worlds?"

"Why...that's simple. And that's the same question I asked when I came here for the first time." – I blushed — "Well, anyway. The Worlds are kind of connected to you like Alethio is. They can sense when you're ready to go to Teken. If you're not ready...well then I don't know what happens. It's never happened before. People usually know when to come. Well their masters do."

"Who was your master?" I asked.

Instead of an answer Hiei opened the door.

Sitting on a _tatami (1)_ mat was a man that looked to be around 20. He had black shoulder length uneven hair. It shone in the light just as his light silver eyes did. They held happiness and a hint of strict discipline, which came from the dark green glints. His eyes were almond-shaped, giving him a more child-like look.

His clothing consisted off a dark green shirt with sleeves rolled up and a white _hakama (2)_.

A sheathed sword was at his side and a book was in front off him, which he was looking through as fast as he could.

He didn't seem to see us so Hiei cleared his throat, while Alethio growled.

Alethia and I both kept out mouths shut.

"Huh...Oh! Hiei. It's always a pleasure to see you, lad." He grinned a toothy grin.

He put a black petal to mark his place in his book as he closed it.

"Wish I could say the same to you." Hiei muttered, glaring at him.

"Now, now. Why do I get the feeling you hate me." He smiled innocently.

"Because I do, Idiot Master." Hiei said glaring.

This is Hiei's master. What?! He looks so young. He can't be Hiei's master...can he?

The man's eyes hardened, but they flashed a bit with something I suspected to be happiness. Though it was hard to tell.

Hiei and Alethia's eyes flashed with the same emotion.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Idiot Apprentice." He growled out. "But enough of our fighting. We have new blood."

He looked strait at me, causing me to freeze for a second.

"Hello, Miss Saisa." He said using my Birth Name.

"H-How do you k-know?" I asked shakily.

"Don't worry. He knows all of the Mages' Birth Names. It's part of his job." Alethia muttered.

"Does that mean?" Alethio asked, with widened eyes.

My eyes were also widened

"Why yes, my good Daemon. I am Mokushi's, who you know as Hiei's, loving master." An innocent smile came to his lips and his eyes danced with amusement.

_To be continued_

_(1) Tatami- straw mats you sit on in Japanese houses_

_(2) Hakama- loose pleated pants_

So...how'd ya like it? Good, bad, pitifully sad. IF ya wanna know I came up with that in 3 seconds. Not the whole chapter you idiot, the Good, bad, pitifully sad thing. God you're dense. Oh...and one thing. When I insult you I mean it affectionately. If I really wanna insult you I would cuss you out, but not with Bastard or Bitch. When I say those I mean those affectionately too. So use this for further notice, so you won't feel insulted when I'm playin' around with ya.

Oh...and READ AND REVIEW!


	10. The Siblings Saddening

_Answers to my wonderful reviewers_

**_Animefreak54: _**You know, you're always the first one to review my chapter. I think every time. That's dedication. Well anyway, you know when you said 'JOKING! JOKING! GAWD I was joking' you sounded like my friend, Disha. She always says that after she jokes with me. And I hope you like this chapter.

**_Tuathafaerie: _**The name 'Fredrik' annoys me. My brother's friend Deep always goes on about selling a guy named Fredrik on Ebay. HE'S SOOOOOO ANNOYING! He even hit me over the head with a chair. It didn't really hurt after the 1st 15 seconds...but still. Now you know why Hiei took her to his Idiot Master.

**_Hiei's Ice Maiden: _**What do you mean by 'updates in pattern' but if you can't remember, I don't care. I hope you like this chapter.

**_Fiery-Ice-Kitsune: _**I made someone feel special! Good, my deed for the chapter is done.

**_Robin Autumn: _**I don't know what to write to you...hmm...hmm...I know! Why don't you go read the next chapter! That will keep you preoccupied, yep. Oh! And be on the lookout for another chapter on Sunday of Monday. 4-DAY WEEKEND FROM PRISON- ((cough)) I mean school ((Laughing nervously)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YYH or anything from Philip Pullman's book. The idea to the story belongs to me and so do the characters you don't see in YYH or the Dark Materials (Philip Pullman's books)

_Last time _

"_Hello, Miss Saisa." He said using my Birth Name._

"_H-How do you k-know?" I asked shakily._

"_Don't worry. He knows all of the Mages' Birth Names. It's part of his job." Alethia muttered._

"_Does that mean?" Alethio asked, with widened eyes._

_My eyes were also widened_

"Why yes, my good Daemon. I am Mokushi's, who you know as Hiei's, loving master, Asakura" An innocent smile came to his lips and his eyes danced with amusement.

_**4-Soul**_

_Chapter 10: The Siblings Saddening_

...**Kurama and Yukina...**

_Yukina POV _

...This place is the greatest...

I was still in the darkness of Teken waiting for the _slow_ fox to come. I thought Kitsunes were supposed to be fast. Yeah, right.

A flash of green and the sounder of a hammer hitting hot metal sounded to my right, and Kurama appeared.

So he _is_ linked to earth and metal, but the question is...what kind of powers does he possess?

My eyes narrowed as I thought.

"Sorry for the long wait...so you are a Mist and _Steel _Mage." Kurama asked raising an eyebrow teasingly.

"Okay, okay. I meant Metal, I always call it Steel for some stupid reason." I whined, pouting.

Kurama laughed.

"You're almost as forgetful as Hiei." I grinned.

"_Almost. _I'm not as forgetful as him yet."

"Thank the lords." Kurama muttered, causing me the stifle a giggle.

I've said this once and I'll say it again, he's not all that bad. Being Hiei's guardian and keeping a pinch, a _pinch _of sanity was tough, a proven fact, but here Kurama looks like he's kept most of it. I say most of it because I haven't known his Mage side for long, and when you let your Mage side out you usually get different personalities. Just look at Hiei. Anti-social to childish psychopath, while I go from naïve and innocent to a girl with an emotionless mask and a quick tongue.

"Let's go. I wanna find Hiei and Boton." –Kurama raised an eyebrow- "I'm hungry." I whined.

"Okay, okay. Let's go my lady." He said smiling.

"Uh huh." I said as my fists shook and I tried to hold in my anger and tears.

Thankfully Kurama didn't see.

As we walked toward the temple I looked at back at the ring, since a while after Kurama had taken the lead.

Typical of a man.

I sensed 2 energy signals, the owners gone long before, which kept entwining around each other. It was weird. In all my life I have never seen anything like this.

Could this also be a sign that things will be changing soon.

I wonder...

I suddenly grinned.

Hiei and Boton sitting in a tree...I started singing in my head with my eyes closed.

I must have been humming the tune Kurama stopped and I slammed into him.

"What was that for?" I asked with narrowed eyes as I rubbed my head.

"What were you humming?" He asked.

"Huh...Oh! I was just singing Hiei and Boton sitting in a tree. I didn't know I was humming it. Sorry." I said sheepishly, rubbing my neck.

"It's all right. We'll get them together...and Suki will help us." Kurama grinned, eyes flashing gold.

"Suki?" I asked.

Hiei's said her name a lot.

"She's my sister, one of Hiei's best friends. She's been trying to get Hiei a girlfriend for god knows how long. She's trying to get me one, too." –Rage filled me for some unknown reason. -"But she's focused mainly on Hiei's girlfriend." Kurama said, his grin becoming wider.

"Oh, okay." I sighed; trying not to sound relieved.

"Hmm?" Kurama murmured a questioning look on his face.

"Uh...Well then. Let's go!" I exclaimed as I ran ahead.

I looked back, running backwards, and shouted, "What! Going too slow for ya!"

I ripped my kimono up to my knees with kunai's, that had magically appeared between my knuckles on both hands with a flick of my wrist.

Once the silts were up I ripped my kimono sleeves off at the shoulder, leaving the sleeves jagged.

I should never have picked the habit of tearing sleeves from my brother.

Once they were both gone I flicked my wrists back and the kunai's disappeared.

I looked up to see Kurama blush and a faint blush appeared on my cheeks, but not wanting to show I was embarrassed I turned around and started running again.

"Too slow!" I taunted over my shoulder.

"Oh..." -Kurama looked clueless but then comprehended what I said- "HEY! Wait up!" Kurama shouted after me.

I grinned.

...**Hiei and Boton...**

_Boton POV _

"HE'S YOUR MASTER! ASAKURA IS YOUR MASTER!" I shouted, eyes bulging.

"Yes, unfortunately." Hiei muttered.

"I'm not that bad." Asakura said pouting, eyes dancing.

"Che, yeah, right." Hiei muttered; his eyes also looked like they were dancing.

"Yes, I _am_ a genius." Asakura said grinning.

"You, a genius? When Raven stops being perverted." Hiei snickered.

Asakura glared shutting Hiei up swiftly.

He then turned to, causing me to freeze for that second, yet again.

"So...you're the new Light Mage." Asakura stated.

"Yes, sir." I replied.

He smiled and turned to Hiei.

"See, Moki, why can't you be more like her." Asakura asked.

"3 words. I. Hate. You." Hiei said almost cheerfully, as he grinned.

"Hmm." Asakura muttered just staring at him, before looking back at me.

"Now, you're Birth Name is Saisa. What's your second name?" He asked me nicely.

"Boton. Boton Faye." I replied.

I saw Asakura's and Hiei's eyes harden with sadness and anger.

What's wrong with them?

Their eyes glistened with what I thought were tears.

Tears?

Asakura closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and they were back to the same cheerfulness.

Hiei shook his head and then looked up, trying to get rid of the sadness that inhabited his eyes.

"Is..." –I bit my lip- "there something wrong?" I asked, worried for the 2.

Hiei surprised me by answering, "N-No...no...well Idiot Master, shouldn't you show her your daemon and tell her what kind of Mage you are?"

Hiei was trying desperately to hide his sadness; I could feel it.

I'll find out what happened, I thought determined.

"All righty then." He said jumping up. "My daemon isn't here at the moment but let me tell you I'm a...uh, I can't believe I'm actually telling you this, Sage."

"A-a w-what!" I stuttered with widened eyes.

"Yes." Asakura sighed. "I'm a Sage."

"No way." I muttered.

He's a Sage. He's mastered every Mage power in the Worlds.

I turned to Hiei and glared at him.

"You have a Sage as your Master and you _hate _him!" –I grabbed his shoulders –" How can you! He can teach you so many things and you...you _hate _him!?" I shouted at him, shaking him roughly.

It pays to be taller then some people.

"Yes! Because he is evil!" Hiei shouted breaking out of my grip, a glare in place.

"So? He's a Sage! You could become a Sage, too, you idiot!" I shouted at him.

"I know that! That's why I put up with him!" Hiei shouted.

"I'm not that bad." Asakura muttered, pouting, but he was ignored.

"Good." I sighed.

"Why do you care?" Hiei asked me while tilting his head.

Uh...Why do I care?

...**Kurama and Yukina...**

_Kurama POV _

"Just like Hiei." I muttered as I came to a stop in front of Yukina.

"I beat you." Yukina said smirking.

"Whatever." I replied glaring at her as I walked past.

"Stop being such a sore loser." Yukina said still standing where I left her.

"I am?" I asked looking back at her, "How?"

"Well...hmm. You just gave off the feeling you were being a sore loser." She explained.

"Really. Well then." I said smiling. "You have won Madam Yukina. I am your slave for life." I joked sarcastically, bowing deeply.

I looked up at Yukina and saw that she was frowning and her eyes were hardened.

Usually when I tease girls they blush or giggle.

"Don't..._ever_ call me _Mistress or_ anything of the like." She growled out.

I looked into her eyes and along with hatred I saw pain and fear. What could have happened to her that made her hate that so much...was it the Koorime?

"I'm sorry." I solemnly said.

"It-It's okay. I kinda over-exaggerated over there. I should be apologizing." Yukina said her eyes going back to two emotionless pools of blood.

"Well then, let's go. I wanna get to Hiei before he kills Asakura."

"Would Hiei really kill him?" Yukina asked, forgetting what had just taken place.

"Well...no...severely maimed or injured would be more like it." I said looking up thoughtfully.

Thank the gods Yukina is just like Hiei; forgets after a maximum of 2 minutes.

"Ah...Hey! Where's Cuno and Avani?" Yukina asked looking around.

"You don't think they," I asked.

"Went to torture Hiei and Boton without us." Yukina finished.

At the same time we felt out for them and saw they were just talking in the Fire World.

Metal took up most of my power so I belong in the Fire World just like Yukina. I also like the Earth World but Fire feels more home-like to me.

We both sighed.

"Let's go before they actually decide to go without us." I sighed as I started walking away.

"Aye, aye, Captain." Yukina joked as followed.

She's...nice when she's not acting naïve or innocent and you really get to know her.

I wonder what Hiei would say if he heard that, I joked in my mind.

...I hope he won't mind...

..._To be continued..._

So...how'd ya like it? The Yukina and Kurama parts were kinda sucky in my eyes, but I don't want the to just fall in love with each other or anything.

REVIEW, PLEASE!


	11. Bloopers

_**10 CHAPTERS DONE!**_

_This can't be counted as an intermission, but I want to do this._

**_I HAVE 3 QUESTIONS! _**

1: How old do you think I am?

2: What is your favorite character? They can be from any _anime, _just pick one or two of three. I don't care. You'll see why later.

3: What kind of Daemon should Asakura have? Since he's obviously over 18 so he'll have a daemon that can't change forms. I was thinking about a rabbit, but I'll let you guys decide.

_The first question was just something my friends forced me to do the second and third is _**VERY**_ important._

_**Bloopers **_

_(This is my first try at Bloopers so if they're not good, tell me. I mean it.)_

**_1st Blooper_**

_**Prologue**_

_The 'Mirror of Worlds' was just a simple bowl with spring water, which let you look into any Worlds Past, Present of Future._

A guy with black hair and brown eyes (name's Shiva): SMIPLE! SMIPLE! The _Mirror of Worlds _is anything but SIMPLE! Are you brain-dead! Do you know how long it took me to make that!

ME: Well...not really. ((Laughing nervously))

Shiva: ((right eye twitching)) COME BACK HERE BITCH!!!!

Me: Ahhhhhhh! Run away! ((Running away, killing pedestrians along the way)) HIEI! HELP!

Hiei: No way! This is fun! ((Eating popcorn and laughing)) Get her Shiva!!!

Me: Your're supposed to be on my side!!

Hiei: What kind of brother would I be if I helped you.

Me: Hi-OWWWW!

Shiva: ((Walking off with a baseball bat in his hadn))

Me: I hate this job... and love it at the same time.

**_2nd Blooper_**

_**Chapter 2: The 4 souls**_

_I saw outta the corner of my eye Raven and Ryu looking down, with solemn looks on their faces._

AK: Solemn? ((Widened eyes))

Me: Not again.

AK: Raven and Ryu...solemn. ((Right eye twicthing))

Hiei: TAKE COVER!!!

AK: **THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING! RUN AWAY EVERYONE! THE END OF THE WORLD IS NE**- Oh! Pretty birds. ((Faints))

Me: ((Holding baseball bat)) ((Looks at Hiei, Alethia, Ryu and Raven))

Alethia: Lost count at 50.

_**3rd Blooper**_

**_Chapter 2: The 4 souls_**

_And I had a red and silver aura. It's kinda surprising I don't have a black one like Ryu. Oh, well. (Hiei)_

Hiei: Why don't I have a black aura?

Me: You guys really wanna know.

Ryu and Raven: Yeah.

AK and Disha: She has absolutely no idea.

The boys: WHAT!!!!

Me: Yeah. I could have given you a pink aura and it wouldn't have done anything to the story. Hmm...maybe I should give you a pink aura.

Hiei: P-Pink. Huh. ((Faints))

**_4th Blooper_**

_**Chapter 3**_

_"So...she's...she's Sejal. The psychopath, the one that's scared of golden monkeys, whose mind was corrupted by the stupid boys in her school, and the one who loves confusing people! You cannot compare me to her. She's an idiot." I shouted at Raven. (Hiei)_

Me: ALL RIGHT! WHO CHANGED THE SCRIPT!

((Everyone points at AK and Disha))

AK and Disha: Traitors!

Me: Get back here you cowards!!!!!!!! I am not a psychopath!!!!!

Disha: HELP US!

Hiei: RUN!!!! She's catching up! Hurry up! No din't go that way!! Whoa! Sej seems mad!

Kurama: It's a wonder both of us aren't insane yet.

Yukina: Um hum. ((Eating popcorn)) Hey, She didn't say she wasn't an idiot.

Kurama: That's because that fact was established in the 6th grade.

Yukina: Oh!

**_5th Blooper_**

_**Chapter 4: Boton's Emotions **_

_"I can't feel him!" I gasped surprised. (Boton)_

Boton: YEAH!! WHOO HOO!!!! ((Humming that 4th of July song that I can't remember the name to because I'm brain dead.))

AK: YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SAD!!

((Boton stops and stares at AK with widened eyes))

Me: AK, are you feeling all right?

AK: But if ya wanna act happy, act happy. ((Grinning))

Boton: YEAH!!!

Hiei: Why couldn't Alethia have gone, too.

Alethia: What's that supposed to mean.

Hiei: Nothing! I'll...just be going now! ((Runs off, probably to kill innocent bystanders. Lucky guy. He has a license for killing.))

**_6th Blooper_**

_**Chapter 5: Hiei finds out **_

_"Thank god, you're still on my side, Alethia." I muttered hanging my head with eyes closed. (Hiei)_

((Hiei is knocked down from a silver and black sphere, which was '_accidentally' _aimed at him instead of Raven))

Hiei: Alethia! You're supposed to be on my side!

Alethia: Whoops. Uh...Gotta go. ((Runs away from a VERY mad Hiei))

Me: Someone kill me. Someone just kill me. PLEASE!

AK: I know how you feel ((Patting me on the back))

Me: Really?

AK: Oh! CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!!! ((Starts eating cookies))

Me: She scares me sometimes.

Yukina: COOKIES!!

Me: Where do they come from when they're not even in the scene.

AK: Spending an extended time in Insane Company can be physically tiring and mentally confusing.

Me: You're not going to...

AK: COOKIES!  
  
Me: Phew.  
  
_**7th Blooper**_

**_Chapter 5: Hiei finds out_**

_"Y-You mean to tell me she... has a...crush...on me." I said pointing to myself. (Hiei)_

Hiei: ALL RIGHT!! ((Jumps up)) YES! ((Sees everyone staring at him)) I mean...um...

Boton: YEAH! Hiei likes me ((latches on to a blushing Hiei))

Me: Wow. I really didn't think you 2 liked each other.

AK: NOOOO! WHY!! This is your entire fault!((points at me)) You and your bloopers. (Starts chasing me)) I WANTED HIEI!!!!

Me: HELP!

((Hiei and Boton don't hear because they are to busy making out))

**  
_8th Blooper_**

**_Chapter 6: Oh, carp_**

_A cold wind blew in from the east, making me shiver slightly. (Hiei)_

A cold wind blew in from the NORTH, making me shiver slightly.

Hiei: Wait a second. North! We're not HUMANS! (1) You numskull.

Me: It's not my fault! BLAME AK! ((Runs from the sword-wielding Hiei))

Hiei: I'm not a HUMAN!

AK: ((Eating Chocolate Chip cookies)) Did someone call me? Hum...oh well. ((Goes back to eating))

Disha: WHAT'S BAD ABOUT BEING HUMAN! ((Also starts chasing Hiei))

**_9th Blooper_**

_**Chapter 6: Oh, crap**_

_The same thing went through both of our minds: A mage._

The same thing went through both of our minds: A MATE!

Kurama and Yukina: MATE!!! ((Blushing very badly))

Hiei, Boton, and me: ((Laughing))

AK: You know, you two do make a good couple.

Disha: Yep they do.

Kurama and Yukina: ((Blushing has increased))

Hiei, Boton, and me: ((Laughing even more))

Kurama and Yukina: SHUT UP!

**  
_10th Blooper_**

**_Chapter 7: Another Couple_**

_I slammed open the door and..._

Genkai: YOU 2 AREN'T SUPOSSED TO BE HERE!!!

Gem: See I told you Mina. We were supposed to call not come.

Mina: Oh...um...Gem...MAKE THEM STOP!! ((Hides behind Genkai))

Yusuke and Kuwabara: ((Drooling with hearts for eyes))

Genkai: You DO know, they're old enough to be your mothers, right? ((Freaked out))

Yusuke: So beautiful...((More drooling))

Kieko: YUSUKE!!!!! ((Uses her Ultra Mega Super slap of Doom)) ((Stomps out of the house; fuming))

Kurama: You sure she's not a Mage or a Demon.

Me: I don't think I know any more.

Yusuke: I don't think I'm in Japan anymore.

Sign: Cleveland (The all adult town. SCARY!!!) Pop. 0 (All the Adults are DEAD!)unless you count their...theier...GHOSTS!!!!! Bwhahahahahaha

_**  
11th Blooper**_

_**Chapter 7: Another couple**_

_I wonder if he's a good kisser._

Hiei: ((Grabs Boton and kisses her))

Boton: _He is a good kisser_

AK and Me: OUR VIRGIN EYES!!! ((Covers eyes))

Disha: Sejal, you have one weird mind. ((Looking at the couple with widened eyes))

Me: Yes I do. ((A very, very, very, very big grin.))

**  
_12th Blooper_**

_**Chapter 8: Alethia and Alethio **_

_"I'LL GO WITH YOU YUKINA! We wouldn't want you getting hurt would we!" Kuwabara said running toward her._

Kurama: No, I'll take her!

Kuwabara: I will!

Kurama: I will!

Kuwabara: ME! YUKINA'S MY GIRL!!!!!!

Kurama: WHAT! WANNA SAY THAT TO THE DEATH TREE!!!

Kuwabara: She's yours.

Kurama: Good. ((Death Tree disappears and he wraps his arm around Yukina's waist.))

BAM!

Kurama: What was that for. ((Rubbing BIG bump on his head))

Yukina: For being an idiot. ((Blushing like crazy causing Kurama to smirk))

**  
_13th Blooper_**

**_Chapter 9: Hiei's Idiot Master_**

_"B-But why! WHY NAME HIM ALETHIO! Why not Bob or George or, I can't believe I'm saying this, Fredrik!" I shouted at her._

Boton: I'm just wondering. What's so wrong about Fredrik?

Hiei: You actually want me to answer that?

Boton: Yeah.

Hiei: ((Exits the studio and come back dragging another boy and me.)) Here is your reason. ((Points at the boy.))

Me: Deep...Santa Claus and the Jolly Green Giant aren't real! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!

Deep: They are too alive! They're just as alive as this is the truth. I sold Fredrik on Ebay.

Me: You never sold anybody on Ebay Deep!

Deep: Yes I did. Just like your brother.

Me: You sold my brother. ((Glaring))

Deep: I know you are but what am I?

ME: KILL!! ((Starts chasing him))

AK: Did I miss something? Hmm. No...okay! COOKIES!!! ((Starts eating cookies again.)) ((Looks back up and glares at Deep)) DIE!!!!! ((Starts chasing him, too.))

Boton: ((Sweat drop)) Hiei you have the weirdest family ever.

Hiei: Yes I do.

**_  
14th Blooper_**

_**Chapter 10: The Siblings Saddening**_

_Hiei and Boton sitting in a tree...I started singing in my head with my eyes closed. (Yukina)_

Disha: You really should be singing Kurama and me...I mean you do make a good couple.

Kurama and Yukina: ((Glaring at her for interupting...again))

Me: DISHA! SHUT UP! That's the 10th time you've said that. I'm not changing the script.

Disha: Fine then will. ((Takes script and runs off))

Me: GET BACK HERE!! ((Starts chasing))

Kurama: ((Spots AK)) You know, you should stop eating those cookies. You'll get sugar high.

AK: ((Frozen. Turns head to watch Disha and me)) **I LOVE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!!**

Everyone: ((Fainted with swirly eyes becasue the loudness of her voice))

AK: Opps....oh well. COOKIES!!!!

_**15th Blooper **_

**_After the first 10 chapter were done and the other bloopers were done _**

AK: THE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES ARE GONE!!!! NO!!!!

Disha: WHAT! AND YOU DIDN'T SAVE ANY FOR ME!!

AK: Uh...whoops.

Me: I have a question. ((Raises hand))

Hiei: What?

Me: Why do they put 'Our school is Tobacco Free' when it isn't.

Deep: Because Grown-ups are stupid.

Boton: Does that mean we'll be stupid when WE grow up.

Hiei: Aren't we already stupid.

AK: No. Insane would be better. ((Spots Chocolate Chip Cookies behind Hiei)) COOKIES!!!

Disha and Boton: Huh? COOKIES! ((Starts eating cookies with AK))

Me...Oh! What the heck! COOKIES!!!!

AK's dad: Ankita!

AK: HI DADDY! ((HYPER))

Deep: BEST FRIEND!!! ((Hugs AK dad)) Hi Best Friend.

AK's dad: ((Nervous))

Me: ((Spots Deep hugging AK's dad and an idea forms in my mind. A EVIL idea)) AK and De-eep sitting in a tree. French K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

AK and Deep: EWWWW! SHUT UP!!! ((Starts chasing me))

ME: ((laughing maniacally))

Disha: That just sick! AK and Deep should not be together.

Boton: I agree with you 100 percent. COOKIES!! ((She and Disha starts eating again))

My Dad: Come one. This will take a while. I need you to help me with my Van.

AK's dad: Whatever.

Me: ((Hears what my dad said and stops)) MY CAR!!!! IT'S RUINED!!! ((Starts crying))

Deep: ((Starts laughing))

AK: ((Shakes her head and goes back to eating cookies.))

_**THE END!!!!**_

_(1) the Human World and The Spirit are the North, while the Demon World and Netherworld is the South, the Mage World and Sage World are East and the Raven and Rook World are the West. So in my story there are 8 worlds, though the nertherworld is destroyed, but who cares. _

_And the whole Deep and AK sitting in a tree part was all fiction. They hate each other more then Hiei hates Kuwabara. And I hate him even more._

How'd ya like them? I know they were sucky. This is my first try at Bloopers. And yes my friend AK really does act like. She LOVES and I mean LOVES chocolate chip cookies...AND MY DAD RUINED OUR SIENNA TOYOTA! He crashed in a cornfield. A CORN FIELD!!!

I hope you guys like this and be sure to answer the questions at the top. And one thing, no one reviewed my last chapter. Didn't you guys see it?

If you like this tell me and I'll do this every 10 chapters. Oh! And this doesn't count as a chapter, so chapter 11 will be up later.

JA NE!

Neh Himura 


	12. Counterparts meet

_Answers to my wonderful reviewers_

**_Hiei's Ice Maiden: _**Hope this story gets better for ya. Sorry if they are any mistakes here, I had to finish this fast.

**_Tuathafaerie: _**I kinda put questions in the story without meaning to. I think that's a good trait for writing, well that's what my friends say. Don't worry you did review it's just that I didn't get the alert and I could only check my e-mail I couldn't get on Fanfiction because my computer kept messing up. The jokes were kinda inside jokes weren't they? Sorry.

**_Robin Autumn: _**The scenes were sucky, weren't they. ((Grinning)) I'm glad you thought the Bloopers were funny, my friend AK thought it was getting on the crazy side.

**_Animefreak54: _**Your computer froze? Mine does that ALL the time! Oh! And don't worry I saw your review, it's just Fanfiction didn't send me the alert soon enough.

**_Living Impared: _**Hope you like this chapter, too.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YYH or anything from Philip Pullman's book. The idea to the story belongs to me and so do the characters you don't see in YYH or the Dark Materials (Philip Pullman's books)

_Last time _

"_Aye, aye, Captain." Yukina joked as followed._

_She's...nice when she's not acting naïve or innocent and you really get to know her._

_I wonder what Hiei would say if he heard that, I joked in my mind._

..._I hope he won't mind..._

_**4-Soul**_

_Chapter 11: Counter-parts meet _

...**Hiei and Boton...**

_Boton POV _

"Why do you care?" Hiei asked yet again.

"Um..." I muttered a light blush on my cheeks.

Hiei still didn't catch it...thank Koenma.

But...why_ do_ I care? Light Mages always feel attracted to the first Darkness Mage they see but the feeling goes away after at least 3 hours, and it's been that long. I...don't really like Hiei...do I? NO! Or...maybe I do. OH!

Right, keep telling yourself that 

_FAYE! Don't scare me like that, _I shouted back at her.

You all must be wondering you Faye is, right? Well she's a soul I was ferrying one day. When I tried to take her through the portal to Rekai it wouldn't let her go through. She told me she couldn't go to Rekai because she had...things to sort out. Feeling sorry for her I took her soul into my body making her...like my incarnate. That was over 100 years ago, and we've become really close, like sisters.

I didn't have time to talk to Faye because Asakura interrupted.

"While your thinking up the answer to that perfectly obvious question let me get everything ready." Asakura said as he sat down on his tatami mat. He then opened the book to the where he put the black rose petal and started looking again.

"OBVIOUS!" Both Hiei and I shouted.

"Come on. This is hard." I whined.

Asakura looked up and his piercing silver eyes met mine.

Like the other times, I froze under his gaze.

_Simple, you're in love with him, _Asakura said in my mind. Once he had said that he looked back at his book.

My eyes widened and I blushed hotly.

I saw Hiei looking back and forth between us...looking confused.

"Ah! Here it is!" Asakura exclaimed as he found the page he was looking for. He started scribbling on the paper in the Mage language.

Hiei appeared beside me and asked, "So...why _do_ you care?"

"Because...uh...you're my friend?" I said more like a question then a statement.

"You were scared of me not 5 hours ago." Hiei said looking at me blankly.

"Well during those 5 hours you have become my friend, got it." I said glaring at him.

"Whatever." He muttered. He looked to his shoulder where a black weasel was resting. "Do you believe her, Alethia?" –Alethia shook her head- "No. Didn't think so." A grin appeared on his face.

Alethio, in wolf form, glared up at her and then pounced on her turning into a cobra.

He knocked her off and instantly Alethia turned into a mongoose and they started play fighting.

I shook my head at the 2 and saw Hiei doing the same.

Hiei appeared behind Asakura and started reading what his master was writing.

_You know that Asakura is kinda right. You _might _be in love with Hiei. You did feel a bit attracted to Hiei before you found out about him being a Darkness Mage, didn't you? _Faye asked.

I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes.

Inside my head I could see Faye, as she was 100 years ago. Both of us hadn't aged a bit since that day.

She had light blue hair in a high ponytail, just like mine. 2 strips of her golden bangs were placed on each side of her face, framing it. A golden streak started at her bangs and came together at her ponytail and then went down the ponytail. Her eyes were a striking golden color with a few glints of silver, a symbol of a Light Mage. She also had tan skin, signifying she was an Asian. She was actually an Indian.

She was wearing a navy blue top, which had a royal purple lining. The sleeves were light purple at the shoulders, but then faded to a light blue as they went to past her knuckles. The sleeves flared at her shoulders. She wore a short, tight skirt, which was navy blue with white on the sides. Above the skirt she wore another one navy blue one, which was ankle length. It had silts up to her navy blue sash.

_I don't love or like Hiei. He's a friend, nothing more and nothing less_, I replied glaring at her as a copy of my body appeared in front of her. It was really my soul in my physical form.

Both of us were transparent.

_Are you sure? He is quite handsome, don't you think, _Faye replied as her eyes glowed silver. _He is handsome. I need to take control sometimes or you'll keep all the hot boys to yourself, _She joked.

My copy/soul turned around and was greeted with a sight of what was happening in the real world, namely what was happening in the room. Remember that I had my eyes closed. The picture was a bit waving, giving it a surreal look.

It seems she took control of me and opened my eyes, I thought with narrowed eyes, I won't let it happen again.

_Faye, _I scolded as my soul turned back around.

_Yes, my master, _She replied sarcastically.

_What did you that for? _I asked.

Because I wanted to see how he looked, I've only heard about him from Alethio and he really doesn't describe people that good.

Okay...I guess. Hey! Where's Kyu, I asked looking around.

I would have thought Kyu would be here doing the teasing, but I hadn't heard a peep out of her ever since yesterday.

She's around, most likely sleeping. That last battle you were in took a lot out of her, so I'm letting her rest. Though she would have to agree, your infatuated with this Darkness Mage, Faye replied grinning.

Oh, shut up, I shouted as I came back to reality.

Kyu was my real incarnate, not like Faye. She had been weary of Faye at first, but after a while they got to accept each other. They usually team up to tease me; stupid incarnates. And this time I had a feeling Faye was lying to me, but I brushed the feeling off.

"Oi, Boton. We're done." Hiei said waving a hand in front of my face, "Daydreaming'?"

"Kinda." I replied.

_His eyes are gorgeous, _Faye said fake sighing and acting all fan girly.

I held back a smile at her purposely done bad acting.

"Now come on Lass, I'll show you some of our other fighters." Asakura said standing up, "And maybe I'll find out where that little Amidamaru went to."

"Right, you're daemon. Is Amidamaru a girl or a boy, because isn't Amidamaru a boy name?" I asked.

"She's a girl. I usually call her Amida, sound girl enough to you." He asked.

"Sorry." I said.

"He gets it a lot. And when you see his daemon don't hold back. Laugh to your hearts content!" Hiei said snickering.

"Hiei." Asakura growled.

"What! It's funny. Now let's go." Hiei said walking out, still snickering, with Alethia wrapped around his shoulder in cobra form.

What? Is Amida a rabbit or something?

Yeah right, I thought sarcastically.

_That would be funny if he was, _Both Alethio and Faye said laughing. Alethio was a brown moth resting on my shoulder.

_Yes, it would be, _I replied mentally laughing with them.

...**Kurama and Yukina...**

_Yukina POV_

I hummed as I walked through the hallways looking around.

"Yukina? Do you even know where we're going?" Kurama asked after 20 minutes.

I bit my lip as I stopped.

I forgot he was there and a small blush found its way up my cheeks when I remembered what I was thinking.

"Um..." I muttered as I turned around. "Well...you see...I have no idea what-so-ever." I replied rubbing the back of my head.

Kurama face-faulted with a million sweat drops. "You forgot I was here, didn't you?" Kurama asked lifting his head to look at me.

"Uh...kinda." I said smiling slightly, my hand still on the back of my neck.

"Kinda?" Kurama asked standing up.

"So...I kinda for-" I started.

"Don't blame her. Forgetfulness is a something all Mages have, right. I'm sure you've forgotten a lot of things that left scars, right Kurama?" A voice said from behind me.

I gasped as I turned around swiftly.

"Hello there, Yuki! Long time no see." She said.

"A very long time." I replied as I hugged her.

**_Kurama POV _**

Okay...who is that girl? And how the heck does she know my name?

My eyes narrowed in thought.

She had jet-black knee length hair, which was in a high ponytail. A gold streak went down the right side of her hair and a white streak on her left. A pair of snow-white bangs farmed her face and was held up a bit by her golden bandanna. Her soft eyes were gray with glints of gold. On her right cheek there were 2 scars that crossed.

Her clothes consisted of a semi-tight blue sleeveless shirt, which had a white and gold Yin & Yang symbol on it. Along with that she wore blue jeans with holes by the knees and near the bottom.

She doesn't look familiar at all; who is she.

Yukina let the girl outta her embrace and turned around to introduce her when...

"Oi! Kurama! Who are the two girls?" A male voice said from behind me.

"Huh?" I muttered as I turned around. "Oh! Hey! Haven't seen you around Ryu!"

(Ryu, you know, one of Hiei's incarnates, the longhaired one, just in case you forgot.)

"Yeah, well I've been training with Hiei and Raven and the Spawn of Satan." He said grinning.

"Spawn of Satan." The other girl said raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, _Mistress _Gem Silvertongue is the Spawn of Satan." Ryu said nodding.

The girl's eyes widened, she moved right in front of Ryu so they were an inch apart and shouted, "_The_ Gem Silvertongue? You know Gem Silvertongue and your calling her the Spawn of Satan? What are you? Nuts!? She's supposed to be the strongest Mage in the World. She won the Teken Tournament 25 years in a row!"

They girl's eyes had turned from a soft gray to a whirling storm gray and under that gaze, even though Ryu was taller, Ryu became a little nervous.

"Is she now?" Ryu asked innocently as he stepped back. "Well that's nice to know but... SHE'S STILL THE SPAWN OF SATAN!" He shouted in her face.

"She can't be that bad, maybe you're...Oh my god! You are!" Kyu said widening her eyes.

She's acting and Ryu being the idiot that he is can't see it.

I sighed.

What an idiot.

"Am what, woman?" Ryu asked glaring daggers at her.

"Weak, of course." The girl said shrugging.

I heard Yukina sigh beside me shake her head.

"...Weak...you think I'm weak." Ryu said calmly, glaring at her.

"Why yes I do." She replied.

"Uh huh. What's your name, anyway." Ryu asked, still calmly.

"Uh...Kyu...why?" Kyu asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Birth name?" Ryu asked.

"Why would I tell you that? You're more stupider then I thought!" She shouted at him.

"Because. Now if you'll excuse me for a moment...I GOT ANOTHER VICTIM DEAR DEMENTED MASTER!" Ryu shouted running down the hallway.

Kyu looked at me, her eyes practically: Who's his master?

"Asakura."

"Asa..." –Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates- "HEY! WAIT UP!" Kyu shouted she started running after Ryu, "GET BACK HERE!!!"

"Should we follow?" Yukina asked.

"I think that would be a really good idea. Who knows what that girl could do to him." I said as I started running after them.

"I know what she would do." Yukina said as she appeared beside me, "And it won't be good."

"Ryu's an idiot." I said shaking my head.

"I can see that." Yukina replied.

We finally came to the door to the Light World Door and ran through it.

By the time he came to the portal to Darkness World he noticed that Yukina wasn't with him anymore.

He looked back and saw she was sitting on a rock by a lake looking at the fishes, humming.

Stupid Mage, why does she have to be easily distracted like Hiei.

I knew we had to chase Ryu and Kyu before they killed each other but...

God she's beautiful.

My eyes, though I hate to admit it, couldn't get enough of her.

She must of felt that someone was staring because she then turned around with confusion written all over her face.

I looked away just as our eyes met, so I could hide my HUGE blush.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Yukina tilt her head in confusion, but after a while her face became bright red.

We stood, or in Yukina's case sat, in awkward silence before Yukina spoke.

"Um...Kurama...What were you looking at." She asked looking into my eyes.

"At your beauty." I muttered before I could stop myself. I immediately covered my mouth and turned my head. Beneath my hands I felt my face heating up.

How the hell did that come out?

I glanced at Yukina to see her blushing as well.

"Well now...that was...um...unexpected. Now...why don't we go and see that...um...Ryu and Kyu don't kill each other...shall we?" Yukina stuttered as she walked past me, hesitantly and then stopped near the portal.

Her head was down and when she looked up...I saw no blush.

"Hey Kurama...you're handsome yourself." Yukina said winking at me before she disappeared through the portal.

I smiled as my blush disappeared.

I looked up at the sky pleadingly.

God...please don't let Hiei find out about this! PLEASE!

I then walked through the portal.

**_Ryu POV _**

"Told you that was a good idea." I said grinning, looking over at Kyu.

"I take back what I said...you are a genius." Kyu replied grinning holding a camera. "Now...if they had only kissed." She pouted as she tuned the camera off.

"Oh! Don't worry. We'll get that...sooner or later. I know it." I said looking up.

Now...which piece of blackmail should I use on Raven and Hiei to get them to like this.

Hmm.

I GOT IT!

I grinned and told Kyu my plan.

"I take back what I said earlier, yet again...you are A HUGE GENIUS!"

..._To be continued..._

How'd ya like this? I hope ya liked it...I liked the ending. I did the same thing in a story I wrote for my friend so I HAD to use this. Once again, hope ya liked this!

The thing about fav characters: I was going ot send you an E-card with them on it for a prize for reading my story but everytime I send one the other's can't see it. But if you want me to do it I'll still send you one. And the age thing, MY FRIENDS FORECED ME INTO IT. Because they wanted to now how old you reviewers think I am...I still can't believe I did that and I've pick ASAKURA'S DAEMON!


	13. Daemon unveiled

_Answers to my wonderful reviewers_

**_Animefreak54: _**Yes you were the first to review. Oh! And if Hiei _did _find out they were flirting, he wouldn't do anything. Why, you ask? Because by that time he'll be wrapped around Boton's finger and will do anything she wants him to...well...except pet a Golden Monkey...those things are E-vile! Well I think that's how it'll work out. My fingers do the typing, not my mind, if I even have a mind that is.

**_Tuathafaerie: _**Well you'll find out in this chapter that they didn't actually _know _each other. And if you have any questions on their relationship, feel free to ask. You might have questions...what! I don't know...I'm not physic...that's AK.

**_LivingImpared: _**Yes, Blackmail is sweet...just like Revenge. And there is going to be a LOT of blackmail and Revenge...but it might not come for a while, so...I hope you have some, or maybe a lot...who knows?

**_Robin Autumn: _**They do have good acting skills, don't they. That's how I wish I was.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YYH or anything from Philip Pullman's book. The idea to the story belongs to me and so do the characters you don't see in YYH or the Dark Materials (Philip Pullman's books)

_Last time _

"_I take back what I said...you are a genius." Kyu replied grinning holding a camera. "Now...if they had only kissed." She pouted as she tuned the camera off._

"_Oh! Don't worry. We'll get that...sooner or later. I know it." I said looking up._

_Now...which piece of blackmail should I use on Raven and Hiei to get them to like this._

_Hmm._

_I GOT IT!_

_I grinned and told Kyu my plan._

"I take back what I said earlier, yet again...you are A HUGE GENIUS!" 

_**4-Soul**_

_Chapter 12: Daemon unveiled _

...**Hiei and Boton...**

_Hiei POV _

After we had left the room Asakura had started leading us down the hallway and Boton was walking beside him. Why do I always get stuck in the back? Okay...sometimes I'm not the one stuck in the back, but...still.

I let the subject drop and looked around lazily and immediately recognized the hallway as the one that leads to the Training Room.

I wonder who's there. It can't be Suki, she was going back to the Mage World, and it can't be Mayanaku or Kat. May be it could be Ei-

WHAT THE HECK!?

I stepped back a small step as a force was knocked against my head.

I mentally groaned at the pain.

_Hiei, what the heck happened, _Alethia asked me telepathically.

I guess both of us didn't wanna worry the others. Actually we didn't want Asakura to know we were weak, but same thing.

_I think I know, _I replied flatly feeling my forehead beneath my dark green bandanna

Nervous laughing rang out in Alethia's and my head.

_Should have warned you guys, huh, _Raven asked.

I closed my eyes and a transparent copy of me appeared in front of Ryu. Alethia's mind fused with mine so she could also come into my head in one of her favorite forms. Well on of her favorite forms in my mind: A human.

What?! Human's are animals too you know, so she can change into one, but she doesn't do it outside my mind because she did that once and boys kept staring at her, don't know why though.

Well she had jet-black knees-length hair, which had random silver streaks. Her hair was strait and silky looking like Youko's, though unlike Youko's, her hair was in a low ponytail. Her eyes were red with glints of silver and when she got mad they turned into a stormy gray and if she gets REALLY angry they turn jet black, believe me, I know. But when she's happy they turn light red, kinda, not a lot, but kinda pink-ish.

Well, anyway, back to her description.

She had pale skin, just like me, and wore a black shirt with white sleeves. You know those shirts that are actually short sleeve shirts with a different color sleeve sewn to it making the shirt a long sleeve. Hopefully you get it. On her shirt is said in silver letters 'Play More Think Less' Along with that she wore blue jeans, which had holes by the knees.

Raven at the moment was rubbing the back of his head and still laughing nervously.

_Ya, think. We're not used to someone barging into our head like that you twit, _Alethia growled out, clenching her fists.

_We-ell sorry! I didn't mean it, I kinda...just...forgot, _Raven muttered, bracing himself.

_YOU FORGOT! How would you like it if someone slammed into your mind without warning or.... Permission! _Alethia shouted stomping up to him.

I sighed and shook my head.

I then opened my eyes to get away from there and saw that Boton and Asakura were halfway down the hall.

They hadn't even noticed...Asakura's getting old. I can understand Boton since she's looking out the windows but...Asakura? I'll have to tease him about this later. And he's supposed to be the strongest there is. Yeah...right.

"Okay, we're here." Asakura said as he opened a door.

**_Boton POV _**

Inside there was a normal living room type place with a big screen TV, which was against the West wall, with a PS2, Nintendo 64, a Gamecube, and a X Box. There was a HUGE couch that could sit 8 people and 2 recliner chairs on each side in front of the TV. Against the East was a new black computer on a desk, and beside the computer there was a black laptop. Also on the desk there was a radio with a CD case shaped like a Zipper Notebook.

This room is SO cool. I'd love a room like this.

_Why? So you could play Unreal Tournament and Samurai Warriors or...so you could use that computer to hack_, Alethio asked slyly_, What do you think Faye...Faye?_

_Soul Caliber_, Faye muttered as she looked at the TV, her eyes flashing this way and that as she watched the battle going on.

I heard Alethio sigh as my eyes darted towards the TV screen again.

I vaguely knew that Asakura had left and Hiei was watching me from his place against the wall.

The battle was against Cassandra and Talim with Talim winning.

Along with Faye and Alethio I watched the battle trying to find out whom would win.

Whoa! Cassandra just kicked Talim into the acid below, therefore winning the match.

"HAH! Told ya Cassandra was the best!" A girl exclaimed happily as she jumped up from a recliner chair and pointed at the other one.

This girl had jet-black hair, but was in a high ponytail, and a gold streak ran down the middle. Her bangs were also black, but were tipped with gold, and were held up with a white bandanna.

Her dark green eyes, which held glints of gold, were sparkling with amusement

She was wearing a tight light brown shirt, which ended a bit above her waist and faded blue jeans.

"That was a cheap shot!" Another girl shouted as she also jumped from her recliner chair, "I'm supposed to the best Video Game Player!"

I vaguely heard Hiei growl out in annoyance.

This girl also had jet-black, which was held in a half-ponytail with 2 strips of bangs on each side of her face. Her bangs were burgundy. She also had random burgundy streaks and her hair was tipped white, red and orange, like fire.

Her eyes looked black, but were actually dark brown and were VERY emotionless, kinda like the old Hiei's.

She was wearing a light green, with white sleeves, Aeropostale shirt, and a dark blue, but not navy blue, baggy, pants.

"You?!" The first one asked, laughing. She then stopped her laughing and glared at the second girl. "I could beat you any day!"

"Yeah right! You're WEAK! WEAK I TELL YOU!" The second girl shouted pointing at the other one.

"The girl with tan skin is named Sej and the other one is named Cass. Just ta let ya know." Hiei muttered.

Cass and Sej...hmm...I've heard of Sej. She was that American born Indian with all that spirit power. Didn't know she was a Mage.

I mentally sighed.

Spirit World intelligence sucks.

"But...I just beat you...doesn't that mean you're weaker." Cass asked, tilting her head mockingly.

"Oh! Oh, yeah. Whoops." Sej said rubbing the back of her neck, "I really need to stop insulting myself."

Okay...weird.

It seemed like Sej and Cass finally noticed us as they stiffened up and slowly turned towards the door with widened eyes.

"Hello there!" I replied cheerfully, trying to make them less tense.

Sej and Cass smiled back and nodded, before turning their heads a bit to look at Hiei, who most likely was smirking.

"What?!" Hiei asked from behind me, causing me to look over my shoulder at him. "It's not my fault that you act like idiots."

"You still should have warned us!" Cass shouted.

"It's not my fault." Hiei said slowly, glaring daggers.

"Yes it is!" Cass replied.

Then Hiei and Cass started arguing and where they came up with some of the insults, I might never find out.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sej shake her head. She then looked up at me and smiled.

"2 words. Sibling rivalry." She stated, grinning.

"Oh..." I murmured. After a moment I finally comprehended what she said and exclaimed, "Siblings?"

...**Ryu and Kyu...**

_Kyu POV _

"Are they gone?" I asked landing softly as I jumped off the branch.

"I think so." Ryu replied as he landed a bit behind me.

"Good." I murmured as a wind blew by, blowing my hair around.

I un-patiently flung my ponytail back as some of it whipped my face, but no matter how many times I tried, it kept whipping my face. And let me tell you, that hurts.

Finally, having enough, I pulled the cloth outta my hair. I shook my head a bit to give it that nice part in the middle and then put it in a low ponytail.

As I was doing this I saw Ryu looking at me with a glazed over and far away look in his eyes.

Is he...staring at me? Why the heck would he do that, I asked myself nervously.

His eyes widened and he shook his head, then turned it to the side. I could still see the red that tinted his cheeks.

I held back a giggle at his cute expression.

"So now that we have the blackmail and have signed a contract...sorta thing...saying we both get a copy of it..." I started getting ready to run towards the portal.

Ryu turned to me with a smirk, his face back to its normal color, and shouted, "The deal is done."

With that he ran past me to the portal shouting for Master Asakura.

"HEY! Get back here!" I shouted after him.

Damn, he's fast...

But not fast enough.

I put on an extra burst of speed and was now a few feet behind him. We were now past the Darkness world and in the hallway.

Along the way we had passed Kurama and Yukina noiselessly. How? I'll never know.

Uh oh!

Ryu had stopped and was turning towards me and I didn't have enough time to stop causing me to crash into his back.

We both hit the floor, with Ryu on the bottom.

I opened my eyes and was greeted with widened crimson orbs.

Oh, crap.

I widened my eyes.

We were practically nose to nose.

My hands were on his chest and his, around my waist.

"Um...whoops." I said awkwardly as I stood up.

I was a bit hesitant about getting up and I felt Ryu was a bit reluctant about letting go of my waist.

We just met 10 minutes ago! I can't have feelings for him already!

...Maybe it's because...he reminds me so...much of...of _him. _

I brushed myself off, looking down the whole time.

I finally got enough courage to look up at his face and saw that he was completely at ease.

Now that got me mad.

I'm here embarrassed and he's...he's most likely smirking...mentally, of course.

All men are alike...big perverts!

I dropped my anger with a deep breath as Ryu bore holes into me with his eyes. I almost had the urge to say 'It's not rude to stare you know' but I kept my temper.

Finally I remembered _why _we had crashed.

"Why'd ya stop?" I asked.

"Huh...oh yeah! Because." He stepped to the side with a smirk, which I eyed wearily.

When I guy smirks, it's definitely NOT good.

"Look who's here." He said as a black-furred, with a tint of dark green, rabbit jumped up onto his shoulders.

The rabbit also had dark green eyes with glints of silver, and the eyes gave off a HUGE impression that this was a bunny, don't EVER tell her I thought that, that you should NEVER mess with.

"Y-You're Asakura's daemon?" I asked uneasily though I meant it as a statement.

"You're all ready dead like klepto-boy here." The rabbit stated.

I gave a half-smile.

Ryu cleared his throat and my eyes instantly filled with fear.

HE's goint to ask for my Birth Name...I just know it.

But...

"Where's Hiei?"

WHAT!...I guess he's not so heartless.

My half-smile turned into a full one.

"He's by the Training Room...which reminds me...why do you call it the Training Room. You don't train there at all!" Amida said.

Yes, I know Asakura's daemon's name. When I was...alive...I used to come here all the time.

"We are training." Ryu objected.

"We're just improving our reflexes." I replied instantly.

That was a VERY old excuse, which always worked for some odd reason.

Amida's eyes widened and...I think she smiled.

She chuckled.

"I've heard that excuse so many times. Well...I'll leave now." She said hopping away.

Once she got to a turn she said over her shoulder, "Just make sure you don't do...anything inappropriate in the halls...get a room!"

And with that she was gone causing both Ryu's and my cheeks to go a blaze.

..._To be continued..._

So...I'M SORRY! I know I should have updated sooner but I didn't have time! I would have updated yesterday but AK and I IMed each other for 2 HOURS! Don't know why...Well anyway...REVIEW!

Oh! I now I didn't put any Yukina and Kurama stuff in there. I don't know what to write! CAN SOMEONE GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS! PLEASE! I'll be eternally grateful.


	14. All Because of Hacking

_Answers to my wonderful reviewers_

**_Tuathafaerie: _**Wow! Talim's my best character too. She my favorite, along with Sueng Mina, Cassandra, and Sophita (Sp?) Okay. I'll explain the Hiei, Raven, and Ryu thing. When Hiei was around 30 (Mage years. Almost like Demon years, except Mages can live longer) he lost something VERY special and was on the verge of dying. He didn't die though because Ryu and Raven came into his body. Ryu is his Dragon of the Darkness Flame and Raven is his Jagan. I know I messed up Hiei's past a lot, but I this IS fiction. Hope I explained that clearly enough.

**_Animefreak54: _**I didn't only explain how Hiei's related to Cass I explained most of Genkai's family!

**_Hiei's Ice Maiden: _**I hope that's enough Hiei/Boton fluff. Sorry if it's a bit stupid...I'M ONLY 13!

**_Grummpyjumpy: _**Um...well I'm already writing the chapters as short as I can. I used to write chapters 4 times as long as this. And no! You should give me advice. I welcome advice and suggestions all the time. I'd be very happy if you would say what you were about to say. Hopefully, if you haven't already, you can read my whole story.

**_Living Impared: _**I hope you like this chapter. ****

**_Robin Autumn: _**It's okay if you review late, as long as you review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YYH or anything from Philip Pullman's book. The idea to the story belongs to me and so do the characters you don't see in YYH or the Dark Materials (Philip Pullman's books)

_Last time _

_Once she got to a turn she said over her shoulder, "Just make sure you don't do...anything inappropriate in the halls...get a room!"_

_And with that, she was gone causing both Ryu's and my cheeks to go a blaze._

_**4-Soul**_

_Chapter 13: All Because of Hacking _

...**Hiei and Boton...**

_**Sejal POV**_

"How long will they fight?" Boton asked as her head moved back and froth as Hiei and Cass exchanged insults, "And how the hell are they related!"

"They'll fight for about the next 30 to 60 minutes and didn't Hiei tell you he had another sis?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

She shook my head.

"Sit down. This is going to take a while." I muttered.

Boton nodded and sat on the couch.

I went to turn of the TV and then sat on the floor in front of it.

"Well...You're master, Genkai, was in love with Toguro, as you know, for a time being, and, as you know, Genkai is a Spirit-User/Soul-User; Attribute, Light." I stated a question in the form of a statement.

She nodded and I continued.

"Well, before Toguro became evil, Genkai and him had 2 children; Lyra and D. A, her real name was Shadow but D.A sounded better, don't ya think? Well anyway, Lyra was human because Toguro was human at the time and D.A...she was born a Spirit-User; Attribute, Light. Though, that did not last long."

"When D.A was only 3 a demon out for revenge at Genkai, attacked. By that time Toguro had left Genkai to raise her children by herself and the Demon was very powerful. She had a tough time beating him, but she did, but right before the damn Demon died, he killed D.A. Then...after that he died."

"Calling upon the soul of a Darkness Mage Genkai had been friends with, she asked him to help her dying child. He complied, but he said that if he _did_ do it...D.A would not be a Light Mage, but one of Darkness. Genkai, only wanting her child to live said she didn't care and with that D.A was born into the world again...but...as a...Darkness Mage."

"I never knew that." Boton whispered, shocked.

"Our Masters never hide many secrets but when they do...it hurts." I muttered.

Like my own father...If he had just told me about his enemies...he wouldn't have started a war in our happy family.

I took a deep breath, and told myself he did it because he thought it was the correct thing to do...oh, how wrong he was.

"Lyra soon showed the world her importance as she tried saving the worlds from The Authority, and succeeding. She and her husband, Will, came to Rekai to live together since they could not in Ningenkai. They took on Silvertongue as their last name, as it had been given by a dear friend and had Hina, Hiei's mother."

By this time Hiei and Cass had stopped fighting and stood listening.

Hiei was trying to control his pain and anger as his eyes closed tightly and his fists clenched by his sides. If you looked closely you could see the slightest shaking and in his face, there was a shred of innocence sticking out.

Like a lost child...

I looked up at him, but not with pity, no...but with something else...and it wasn't love...I'm kinda like his sister, too, for Pete's sake.

Cass, on the other hand, was standing there, head down...thinking of her own betrayal, of which she had told us nothing about.

She will tell us when she's ready and not before.

"Hina then fell in love with a Darkness Mage; Attribute, Dark, and had Hiei and Yukina. Contrary to popular belief, Hino did not abandon them, but was killed, how, don't know." I shrugged.

I glanced toward the door and saw Yukina looking at the ground in sadness with Kurama standing behind her, looking at her with nothing but love.

"Then, when Hiei was abandoned, Lyra and Will took him in. After Hiei was 1 year old, they found another abandoned child, whom they later named Cass. They adopted her and that is how Hiei and Cass became siblings!" I finished with a smile.

_**Boton POV **_

"That is totally different then what we have in Rekai." I muttered eyes wide.

"Well...ya...I really didn't want them to know my real past and so...I kinda hacked into your computers and changed my profile." Hiei said rubbing the back of his neck.

"So...you're the one that messed up our computers about...130 years ago?" I asked glaring daggers.

"Um...kinda...sorry." Hiei muttered, laughing nervously.

"Uh...Hiei? Can I give you one word of advice?" I asked, as sweetly as possible.

"Um...sure...go ahead." He replied wearily.

"Run." I muttered.

I then jumped up and started chasing Hiei around the room.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Hiei shouted.

"SO?! Do you know how tiring it was to get the stupid computer back on line because of the stupid virus you used!!!!!" I shouted back as I chased him out the door.

"Um...no..." He muttered as he ran.

"Why...I outta..." I growled as I put on a burst of speed.

But right at that moment, Hiei staggered back for some reason and I crashed into him.

I opened my eyes and was greeted with pools of blood that were Hiei's eyes. My hands were against his chest and his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist.

He must have turned around so I wouldn't get hurt.

He stared into my eyes with his own piercing red ones, and it took everything I had not to sigh and lean my head against his chest.

He moved his right hand from my waist to my hair and started fingering it, tenderly.

I froze, and closed my eyes as moved his other hand to my cheek.

I opened my eyes to find his glazed over as he watched me...or mostly my lips.

He pushed up on his elbow so we were nose to nose and I could feel his warm breath on my face. I couldn't help but close by eyes and sigh and I knew Hiei was smirking.

I was about to open my eyes when I felt Hiei's lips cover my own.

My eyes snapped open and widened as Hiei started to kiss me.

W-What is he doing ...But man...he's a great kisser.

My eyes closed slowly as leaned into the kiss, and Hiei gently pushed my head closer.

How long we stayed like that, I don't know, but it seemed like forever, before Hiei pulled back.

W-What just happened?

I immediately saw Hiei's glazed over eyes...and I blushed.

W-We just k-kissed.

Oh, damn.

I held my breath as Hiei shook his head a bit to get rid of his daze. Once he stopped and saw my red face, he...smiled.

N-No way! H-He's smiling!

My breath caught as he sat up, arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I sat sideways in his lap, looking up at his face.

"Are we just going to sit here...the others might suspect something is up..." He muttered leaning his head against mine.

"Um...right." I muttered as I shakily stood up, the shock from kissing Hiei still in place.

He stood up behind me, with a smile still in place.

I wish he would stop smiling...it's making me blush more!

"Uh...Hiei?" I hesitatingly asked.

"Yes...Boton?" He replied tilting his head.

He said my name! Oh! God, he looks SO cute that way.

"We...should go." I muttered blushing.

"Okay." He replied, a smile still gracing his lips.

How can he stay so calm after that?

What I didn't know at the time was that someone else was asking the same question.

...**Kurama and Yukina...**

_**Yukina POV **_

"How _can _he stay so calm after that?" I asked looking around a corner at the two.

"Easily. He's always been that way...no matter what. Even when he was about to die." Kurama muttered from behind me.

Kurama and I had been the only ones to follow, since Cass and Sej had been too concerned at who was a better video game player then Hiei's love life.

Wait a second...did Kurama just say...Hiei almost died!

"What do you mean...'Even when he was about to die'?" I asked turning around to face him, a glare in place.

"He was calm...or what he calls calm...when he was about to die?" Kurama answered nervously, more like a question.

"So...you're telling me...you almost let Hiei die!!" I shouted at him.

Thank god, Hiei and Boton had already moved on or our cover would be blown, big time.

"Well it wasn't my fault...that boy can't reject a challenge! It's not my fault he's crazy about fighting!" Kurama cried defensively.

"But you're his guardian!" I cried.

"And he's the strongest of all the Worlds." Kurama answered smiling.

_To be continued..._

OKAY! I need help! I got Hiei and Boton to kiss...but I don't know about Kurama and Yukina! I need help here people!! PLEASE HELP! ...I think I'm experiencing my first case of Author's Block...or whatever you people call it.


	15. Why didn't you protect him'

_Answers to my wonderful reviewers_

**_Animefreak54: _**You know, it took me a while to figure out what you meant by first version, when I remembered it was originally Friends to Lovers. I'm so stupid, I forgot all 'bout it. Well anyway...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

**_Hiei's Ice Maiden: _**I hate it when people make girls look weak, too, but I really can't have Yukina getting kidnapped...or...Magenapped just yet. She might get kidnapped further along in the story, who knows. But I finally got the Kurama and Yukina fluff out. I'll read your fic right after I post this chapter, 'K?

**_Tuathafaerie: _**When he met Ryu and Raven wasn't the only time he almost died. I'd think that in his whole life he'd be an inch from death at least 16 or 17 times. He IS very violent and he'd most likely never turn down a challenge. But that's just me. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_LivingImpared: _**If you like fluff you might like this chapter. I don't know if the fluff was good here, but I tried my best.

**_Robin Autumn: _**I kinda used your idea on Kurama and Yukina kissing scene and changed it a bit. Hope ya don't mind. I don't think my scene turned out great but this is my first try and fluff, I'll get better. I...promise.

**_Adriana Mendez: _**If you though this Hiei and Boton fluff was romantic you HAVE to read the other Hiei/Boton stories. They're a hell of a more romantic then mine.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YYH or anything from Philip Pullman's book. The idea to the story belongs to me and so do the characters you don't see in YYH or the Dark Materials (Philip Pullman's books)

_Last time _

"_What do you mean...'Even when he was about to die'?" I asked turning around to face him, a glare in place._

"_He was calm...or what he calls calm...when he was about to die?" Kurama answered nervously, more like a question._

"So...you're telling me...you almost let Hiei die!!" I shouted at him.

_Thank god, Hiei and Boton had already moved on or our cover would be blown, big time._

"_Well it wasn't my fault...that boy can't reject a challenge! It's not my fault he's crazy about fighting!" Kurama cried defensively._

"_But you're his guardian!" I cried._

"_And he's the strongest of all the Worlds." Kurama answered smiling._

_**4-Soul**_

_Chapter 14: 'Why didn't you protect him!' _

..._**Training Room...**_

_Sejal POV _

"Cass?" I asked as I watched her battle Mitsurugi with Cassandra. She was in the Story Mode thing and was fighting in a dungeon.

"Uh huh." She muttered absent-mindedly.

I stared at her blankly and shook my head.

"Anyway...do you really think Hiei and Boton will kiss, now." I asked.

"Uh huh." She muttered absentmindedly again.

"What about Kurama and Yukina?"

"Uh huh...Why! Won't! He! Die!" She growled as she punched the dude repeatedly.

_She's not listening, is she, _I asked my daemon, Moki.

No, He replied simply. 

_I thought so, _I sighed.

I thought of something and a smirk came up to my lips.

How 'bout...Hiachi and you?" My smirk grew wider.

"Uh hu- WAIT! WHAT!" Cass shouted blushing very, very, badly.

I grinned widely.

"Hiachi and Cass. Who would a though!" I asked laughing.

"Shut up!" Cass shouted as she started strangling me, which only made me laugh more.

"Cass and who?" Someone asked from the door.

"None of your business!" Cass said as she turned her head towards the door, her hands still around my throat. "Uh oh." She muttered as her eyes widened, "Hi...Hiachi."

He had black shoulder length strait hair, which had dark red zigzag streak going horizontal across his hair. His bangs were black except for 2, which were dark red and were chin length. They came in-between his eyes while his black ones ended above his eyes. A dark red bandanna was tied at the side of his head and the ends of it went all the way down to his knees. He had dark red eyes and was wearing a light green sleeveless coat with black baggy pants.

"Hiachi!" I exclaimed happily.

I ran up to him with a grin.

"Guess who Cass likes! Guess who Cass likes!" I chanted jumping up and down.

"Who?" He asked tilting his head.

**_Cass POV _**

"NO ONE!" I shouted as I pushed her away.

One day I'll kill that girl.

"Hey!" Sej cried from the ground.

"Now that you know...why don't ya go and see what Hiei's up to." I said as I turned him around and started pushing him through the door.

Halfway through pushing Hiachi through the door a masculine voice rang out.

"What about me?"

Bad timing.

"H-Hiei!" I stuttered as I turned slowly to face the boy.

I stomped up to him and glared hatefully.

"What the hell are _you_ doing _here_! Aren't you _supposed _to be kissing Boton or something." I hissed lowly.

"Are ya gonna tell me or not?" Hiachi asked.

I bit my lip and glared at Hiei's smirking face again before turning around.

I opened my mouth and then closed it. I bit my lip again.

This is SO not good, surrounded by two boys.

"She likes..." Hiei started but something stopped him.

I heard Sej gasp from her place on the ground. I took a glance at her and saw a bag of popcorn.

Figures.

"No one." I heard Boton say.

THANK YOU GOD! YOU DON'T HATE ME!

I mouthed a 'Thank you' at her and she mouthed a 'Your welcome' back at me.

I heard Sej groan.

Note to self: Kill Sej once Hiachi is gone.

"Now...who ever you are. Please stop harassing her. It's really not nice." Boton asked sweetly, her hand still over Hiei's mouth.

He had taken to glaring at the girl.

My mouth fell open at her choice of words.

"H-Harassing?" Hiachi and I both stuttered.

Sej was rolling on the ground, laughing so hard that no sound came from her mouth.

"Yep!" Boton replied happily.

"Nice choice of words." Hiachi muttered wide-eyed.

"Yes...I like my dictionary, too." Boton grinned.

"...Nice. So, Cass...wanna go to Crimson Arcade?" I wanted to see how strong you had gotten." Hiachi asked leaning against the hall.

"Um...okay!" I exclaimed happily. "Let me get my Z Chips!"

Boton POV 

_Who is that guy, _Faye asked.

_I have no clue, but Cass likes him, _I replied.

_Yeah...oh! Wait! Kyu's coming, _Faye warned.

_I'm ready, _I said as I braced myself.

_Hi, _Kyu greeted happily.

I had forgotten how it didn't hurt when you were prepared for the others soul coming into your body.

_What's gotten you so happy, _Alethio asked?

_Nothing, _She replied.

I was going to say something but Hiei interrupted.

He was pulling my hair.

"What?" I asked softly.

"I think he wants you to get your hand off of his mouth." Sej replied bored.

"Oh...SORRY!" I exclaimed as I took a step back and moved my hand.

"It's 'K." Hiei said turning around with that smile that I had learned to love and hate.

HOW CAN HE BE SO CALM!!

...**Kurama and Yukina...**

_Kurama POV _

"I don't care if he _is _the strongest! You're stronger! You should have protected him!" Yukina shouted at me causing me to wince.

"You try controlling him." I muttered, but I was ignored while Yukina started her ranting.

She finally stopped.

Thank the gods.

I sighed and hung my head down, only to open them to see Yukina's blood red ones.

My eyes widened as she stared intensively into my eyes.

"You weren't listening." Yukina muttered finally breaking our little staring contest.

She then turned her head away from me.

I could see a bit of her eyes and saw only emotionless pools of crimson.

I lifted Yukina's head with my fingers, and turned her to face me.

As I looked at her I saw her, not like her naïve, self she showed in Ningenkai and sometimes in Teken, no I saw her real self. Very independent even when speechless with a kindness that she could never truly get rid of.

"Wha..." She started shakily. "What are you doing." She finished more strongly, a cold fire burning in her eyes.

Just the way I like her, fiercely independent.

I smirked as I leaned down so we were nose to nose.

She gasped in shock and stayed that way for a moment. Then the fire in her eyes came back.

My smirk became a smile.

"What do you think?" I asked, lips hovering over hers.

She didn't answer, but leaned up.

Her lips and mine met and warmth filled my body. I put a hand behind her head and pulled her deeper into the kiss.

She moaned as I wrapped my other arm around her back. She, in response, wrapped her arms around my neck.

I nibbled on her bottom lip, wanting entrance, and surprisingly, she opened her mouth slightly. Just as I was about to stick my tongue in, she closed her mouth and pulled back with a smirk.

She looked up into my eyes for a moment then leaned her head against my chest, panting lightly.

I smiled and hoped I'd have another kiss with her.

_To be continued..._

Hope you liked this, especially the Kurama and Yukina fluff part. I've said this before and I'll say it again. I'm only 13! The other fluff scenes WILL be better. I swear, well I can't swear, but I promise. Well anyway...REVIEW! Well...you don't HAVE to, but it'd be nice if you did.


	16. Sophita Captain of the Bloodwave

I'm not going to do answers to the reviewers this time. It takes to much time but I might do it next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YYH or anything from Philip Pullman's book. The idea to the story belongs to me and so do the characters you don't see in YYH or the Dark Materials (Philip Pullman's books)

_Last time _

_I smiled and hoped I'd have another kiss with her._

_**4-Soul**_

_Chapter 15: Sophita; Captain of the Bloodwave _

..._**Hiei and Boton...**_

_Hiei POV _

I saw her staring at me blankly and knew she was cussing me out in her mind.

I let a grin escape my lips, causing Boton to glare.

How do I remain so calm?

Well...that's a question for another day.

Now to annoy Boton some more.

I glanced at Sej and saw her playing Samurai Warriors. No matter who much you play that game...it never gets old...

_Just like Soul Caliber! _Ryu shouted happily in my mind.

_II, it's Soul Caliber II, _Raven corrected.

_Why do they call it II, was there another Soul Caliber before it? _Ryu asked.

_How the hell am I supposed to know, _Raven cried.

I would have listened more, but Sej _had _to interrupt me.

"Shouldn't you take Boton to have her first Teken match?" Sej asked absent-mindedly.

If she said it absent-mindedly, why can't she _act _like her mind is absent! I wanted to annoy Boton, not have her fight to an inch from death against a person that she doesn't even know!

I just kissed her and now I want to annoy her, my god! Me'n her have the weirdest relationship on the face of the earth, most likely

"Yeah, yeah! Let's go, Hiei!" Boton said dragging me away.

Halfway down the hall I became bored.

What! I have a short intention span, or whatever you call it.

"Do you even know where you're going?" I asked bored out of my mind.

"Possibly not..." She muttered when she had stopped, "Probably not..." She said turning around to face me with a cool demeanor.

"That's my line." I whined.

And it was I usually said that, along with Sej, I guess I kinda picked it up from her.

"Well...it's mine now." Boton said turning around and smiling at me.

I mumbled under my breath at her as I turned a corner, and walked through the open door to the outside.

"Are we going back to the ring?" Boton asked as we walked on the path toward the dojo entrance.

"Yep...We're gonna have you fight a Shadow-Tamer. He won't kill you, though he will be able to show us how strong you are. Hopefully it the battle won't be done it 5 minutes." I smirked looking back at her.

I turned back around as she started glaring.

We exited the Dojo and a felt Boton's aura tense up behind me. Slowing a fell into step with her and formed an aura barrier around us, warming her up and making her feel safe.

I'm going _too _soft.

"Thank you Hiei." She said.

"Don't expect me to do this during your battle." I grunted looking away.

She just smiled.

Finally, the ring came into view we the same misty fog surrounding it. The mist had been there for longer then anyone knew. It was said to put there by the six creators of the Worlds, to protect the scared place.

"I see you've finally come." A cold voice growled out.

Standing in the middle of the ring was a young woman, no younger then 20. She had midnight black hair and crystal clear, emotionless eyes. Her skin, like most Dark Attribute Mages was pale. The clothes she wore were sea faring clothes. A ripped, dark tunic and baggy pants. She had many bangles hanging from her wrists and a sash around her waist. Daggers hung from her sash by a Katana. A bright blue bandanna was tied around her head, signifying she was one of the one's that broke the Treaty of Peace.

"Sophita." I nodded donning my emotionless mask.

"Hiei." She replied, "I see you're still sore that I defeated the Kade's in the Battle of Ships." A smirked came up to her lips as she tilted her head and held her arms akimbo.

"That was low and despicable. You-"I started

"Oh...whatever, I don't want a lecture. The Treaty of Peace was begging to be broken. Landers and seafarers will never see eye to eye, so why bother trying. Besides both sides were itching for a fight, _Bloodwave _was just the one to start the war." She cut me off.

I just glared as she fingered the blade that had wounded Kade.

"I'm not a Lander." I replied coolly glaring at the cocky corsair standing before me.

"No! Well...then why were you on the Landers side! Huh! You _betrayed _us seafarers! And for what! Stupid Landers." Sophita snickered her shoulders shaking.

"I wasn't on the seafarers side because you had broken the treaty, and that is unforgivable! But, that was in the past. Right now...you have a battle to start." I muttered sadly.

"Right." She nodded smirking, "I'll beat your girlfriend just like the defeat I handed you at Bade's palace."

Boton, who had been looking back and forth between Sophita and I, finally snapped as she heard the insult.

"Hey! You won't beat me!" She cried.

Sophita laughed.

"You! Please! Let's begin!" She answered shrilly as she went into a warrior stance.

Boton jumped onto the ring and just stood there.

_Why is she just standing there, _Ryu asked.

_We'll find out in a moment, _Raven replied, _She didn't get into Teken for nothin'. _

"Teken!" Both girls shouted as the battle began.

...**Kurama and Yukina...**

_Yukina POV _

"I...think we should go. Genkai did send us to bring Boton." I muttered reluctantly pulling away.

"You're right." Kurama muttered.

I instantly blushed at his voice and turned my head away.

Damn.

I'm acting so...so...SOFT! This is SO not good!

He chuckled at my embarrassment causing me to blush more.

"Oh! Stop that laughing!" I cried as I turned back to him, glaring fiercely.

"Whatever you say." He replied smiling.

My face heated up a bit and I cursed myself.

Kurama opened his mouth to say something when a pulse flew over the ground.

"What the!" We both muttered as another followed it.

Avani and Kun appeared in a Cobra form and wrapped around our shoulders.

"Boton'z in a Teken fight." Kun muttered in my ear.

"Well, let's go see how's she doing." Kurama suggested.

"We'll go up ahead." Avani stated as she turned into a fox and jumped out a window.

"I'll follow." Kun stayed in his cobra form and slithered after her.

I ran toward the exit with Kurama following.

We finally got to the ring and saw my brother watching the fight with narrowed eyes.

Alethia, a snow leopard was sitting right next to him, watching the fight with a fire burning in her eyes. A wolf, which I expected to be Boton's daemon, was fighting a brownish, colored coyote.

Must be the challenger's daemon.

To the side, Avani was perched on Kun's head as a small rook. Kun now was back in his Cuno form, the bird of Ice.

I stopped beside Hiei and looked at him.

His eyes were flashing about, most likely following the swift movements of Boton and her opponent.

Kurama stopped behind Hiei and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Is it...?" Kurama asked.

"Ya, it's...Sophita." Hiei answered.

"The cap'n of the _Bloodwave?_" I asked.

Shit!

Not here!

I hope Boton survives this fight.

_To be continued..._

Cap'n means Captain for any of you that don't know. I actually took time on writing this chapter, so I hope you like it. You know...I just noticed that I say that at the end of chapters all the time. Well I think I do...hmm...OH WELL! Just read and review! PRETTY PLEASE!


	17. Boton's Battle Hiei's Revalation

**_Tuathafaerie and Daine-Weirynsra: _**Since I haven't played Soul Caliber II for a LONG time, and since I wanted to get this out fast, I already made you wait TOO long, I didn't keep Sophita's fighting style. I kept her small sword and shield for a while, but that's about all. And I made Ivy her Master or Mother, haven't decided yet. Most likely Master, but tell me what I should make Ivy. And don't ask me why I picked Ivy, I just picked her. Told you it's been a while since I've played Soul Caliber II.

**_To all Reviewers: _**I'm sorry for the late update, but I was VERY busy! Last weekend we had our Indian New Year and we had to go to our...I guess... church/temple (whatever you wanna call it) 4 days in a row, so I couldn't write. Then homework piled up on me...Homework sucks!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YYH or anything from Philip Pullman's book. The idea to the story belongs to me and so do the characters you don't see in YYH or His Dark Materials (Philip Pullman's books)

_Last time _

"_Ya, it's…Sophita." Hiei answered._

"_The cap'n of the Bloodwave?" I asked._

_Shit!_

_Not here! _

_I hope Boton survives this fight._

_**4-Soul**_

_Chapter 16: Boton's Battle; Hiei's revelation _

**…Sophita…Boton…**

Sophita was dodging Boton's blows easily, hands clasped behind her back.

Boton aimed a punch again, only to be blocked by her elbow. In that spilt second, Boton glared at her and saw that superior smirk.

In Boton's mind, Kyu and Faye kept giving weird advice.

Boton jumped back into a crouch and tried kicking her legs out from beneath Sophita, only to have her jump back.

"Please…give up…you'll never win." Sophita muttered glaring at the other through her bangs.

"Don't be so sure of that." Boton muttered as her eyes took on a golden glint.

With amazing speed Boton appeared in front of Sophita and punched her gut, sending the other flying. While Sophita was still in the air, stunned with shock, Boton opened her mouth. A piercing scream erupted from her and a massive shock wave flew across the ring, causing the stone to break and the rubble to fly. Boton turned her head and swiftly closed her mouth with a smirk as she looked on, to the cut-ridden Sophita who was kneeling with her head on her knee.

"Where did she get so much power?" Sophita asked herself.

She staggered up and looked at Boton emotionlessly.

"That's a little trick I learned from a woman named Sindel, may be you've heard of her? Though I doubt it, The Goddess of Silence always got the credit for what Sindel accomplished." Boton replied smoothly.

Sophita's yes widened.

"Mistress Sindel." Sophita muttered.

"She is my Mother." Boton replied.

Sophita narrowed her eyes and went into a stance as a sword and shield appeared in her hands. She then charged towards Boton, Boton standing there, looking on with a bored air around her. Just as Sophita had gotten close enough to swipe the other, she disappeared.

"What?" Boton muttered to herself, not noticing the change of wind behind her…but she heard the whistling of the blade as it came down upon her.

She spun swiftly around and held her hands spaced out, like she was holding a pole and a golden staff appeared in her hands, blocking the strike.

She's fast…Sophita thought.

Boton pushed her back and brought the top of her staff to the side of Sophita's head, earning a yelp from the cap'n. Boton jumped away and spun her staff in her fingers, while Sophita was still in a slight daze.

The pole began glowing with a golden aura and pink electricity shot around the staff.

By that time, Sophita had snapped out of the daze and noticed what the Light Mage was doing. Her eyes widened for a moment, before returning to a glare. She held her short sword out strait; the tip pointed straight at Boton's heart, her circular shield up to her eyes.

"Darkness Whip." Sophita muttered just as Boton muttered, "Lightning Portal."

Sophita's sword turned into a long whip made out of small struck together with strong wire. Names were written across the small blades, but the most clear was Ivy and Sophita. She brought it beside her as she got ready to attack.

Boton's staff had become smaller and smaller as she spun. Finally it had gotten small enough to fit in her hand, and it fused into her right palm.

Sophita smirked as she cracked her whip.

With blinding speed, the whip was sent on a bone-crushing route to Boton. In response, Boton just raised her right hand, palm out, and pink-purple lightning sent the whip back to its owner.

A emotion, which the two would never admit to, flashed in their eyes as they disappeared, only to reappear off to the side; Sophita cracking her whip and Boton sending bolts from her palm.

Flashes of light and the bolts were all that was seen as the two Mages seemingly teleported from one place to the other.

Finally, Boton and Sophita finally appeared, standing a way from each other, panting heavily.

**…Kurama and Yukina…Hiei…**

_Hiei POV_

"She's gotten better." Yukina muttered to herself, causing me to look over at her.

"Do you think she'll…" I started to ask.

Yukina cut me off, "She'll be fine."

I looked at her for a few moments and with one look into her blood red eyes, which resembled mine so greatly, I knew Boton would be okay.

But nevertheless…

I sighed, "If you say so."

I then went back to watching the battle worriedly.

_How…How did Boton end up in a fight with Sophita…Soph is in another league entirely! _I asked Alethia.

_Everything that happens on the Worlds has a reason, Hiei-sama, _Alethia muttered.

Hiei-sama…

I looked over at Alethia curiously.

Her back was turned to me and I saw she had turned back into a wolf.

One with red eyes…

Her true form…

Hiei-sama?

A smile came to my lips, a small and crooked smile, but a smile nonetheless.

Just like her to say that…She's not my daemon….

**…Boton…Sophita…**

She's tough, The two girls both thought.

They both straightened up and tried to hold themselves.

As Sophita threw her sword and shield to the side, they disappeared slowly to a dark aura.

Her spirit weapons were bothering her…

Boton brought her hand up, looking at her palm, and willed the small portal to disappear.

Her spirit weapons were bothering her…

"You're a good fighter." Sophita admitted happy that most of her pain had disappeared along with her sword and shield.

"So are you." Boton replied happy that most of her pain had disappeared along with her 'Lightning Portal'.

…They are so much alike…

Without warning both girls disappeared again, and began their fight anew.

…**Hiei…**

_Hiei POV_

I'm not her Master…

**…Sophita…Boton…**

Sophita knocked the other down with a punch and proceeded to kick Boton in the side, but before the second kick hit, Boton grabbed the other's foot, and brought her leg up to kick Sophita's waist.

The latter was sent back a bit, but regained footing swiftly. She flexed her fingers and sent another punch at the now risen Boton. Boton barely blocked and used her own fist to aim one toward the others chest, which was also blocked.

They stood glaring at each other before Boton opened her mouth again, and the scream erupted from her body.

Trees beyond the ring fell under the great shock wave as Sophita gritted her teeth and staggered back.

**…Hiei…**

_Hiei POV_

She's a Demon…

**…Sophita…Boton…**

The scream ended as Boton closed her mouth with a smirk.

Sophita scowled at Boton before drawing two daggers. She then threw them, at an alarming rate, on a due course to Boton.

Boton's eyes widen and she muttered on word, "…Shit."

She moved to the left barely dodging the two daggers and sighed in relief. But that didn't last long as she glanced back and saw the daggers turn around and fly at her again. She glanced back at Sophita and saw her eyes glowing silver.

Boton laughed nervously before dodging again only to have the daggers follow her. Finally, she turned around and caught the daggers by the handle before they found their mark. The daggers struggled a bit but finally Sophita lost power over them.

Once the daggers ceased to struggle Boton turned her attention back to her opponent to see her charging.

The cap'n brought down two daggers down upon Boton only to have her blocked by Boton's katana.

The two smirked at each other.

**…Hiei…**

_Hiei POV_

An _Ensyn _Demon…

**…Sophita…Boton…**

They jumped away from each other.

Boton sideswiped Sophita with her blade.

Sophita blocked with both daggers.

Boton brought the blade back and started attacking again.

Sophita gripped her daggers tighter and started attacking.

Both of the Mages swung their blades.

But before they met…

And voice boomed out, "That is enough!"

Both girls froze and gasped.

"Hey…um…Was that the voice of…of…him?" Boton asked worriedly.

"I…I t-think it was." Sophita replied glancing fearfully around.

They both gulped and looked at each other in worry.

A dark, flaming lightning bolt struck down close to the two girls. The smoke the surrounded the area was carried away by the wind and the outline of a man was seen through the remaining smoke.

**…Kurama and Yukina…Hiei…**

_Hiei POV_

"What happened?" Kurama muttered to himself as he tried to see through the smoke.

"No idea what-so-ever." Yukina answered.

"Hiei…have any clue?" Kurama asked me. "Hiei?"

I gulped loudly.

My eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"Hiei?" Yukina asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I-It's…It's…It's my…father…" I said biting my lip.

This is bad. This is bad. THIS IS REALLY BAD!!!!!

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!!!!!" Alethia shouted as her right eye twitched.

Just as she shouted this Ryu and Raven joined in, in my mind. And that's LOUD!

"Your…father…" Yukina muttered.

I didn't hear anything else since I instantly started running toward the smoke along with Alethia.

Alethio and the coyote followed, going to protect their Master and Friend.

I stopped in front of Boton and looked on as my…father…walked out of the smoke.

_Hiei…that's not really…him…is it_, Ryu asked worriedly.

_Hopefully it isn't_, Raven replied as he gulped.

_And if it is_, Alethia started.

_We're dead_, Ryu and Raven gulped.

"Mokushi…" The man said as he appeared in front of them.

His hair was black with a glint of blood red and dark blue, just as his eyes were. He wore black and silver clothes with a trench coat of the darkest black. Around his left arm was a tattoo of Dark Dragon and on the back of his right hand was an open Jagan eye.

"H-Hi…Father." Hiei stuttered, "W-What are y-you doin' here?"

"FATHER!" Boton and Sophita shouted in surprise.

_To be continued…_

I'm sure you're wondering where this story is going and why it's taking so long….and if you're not, whatever. Well I don't know my self. I do know how it's gonna end…and that it might have a sequel. But it'll take a while…I'M ON THE 16TH CHAPTER AND WE'RE NOT EVEN GETTING ANYWHERE, well we are but still.

I gonna try and hurry up to get the whole team together. Anyway, REVIEW…Please…


End file.
